Gravity
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Hermione has changed over the summer without realising it and keeps running into a certain person who has only just noticed her. What happens when people who she thought were her friends change? NO VOLDEMORT.
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione has changed over the summer without realising it and keeps running into a certain person who has only just noticed her. Set in her fourth year and this is completely AU (is that right?) because there is no Voldemort OK? So Harry doesn't get entered into the tournament, my story my rules, don't like it read something else. But I hope you like it lol._

**OK so I have previously updated this story and removed it, so if you're reading it again thank you I appreciate it. As I said if you read it the first time me and my friends had a really bad month and I just didn't update I'm sorry but hopefully I'll update more. **

**A/N I don't own anything :( By the way I love reviews :D**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

"Mum, dad I'm going to be late!" Hermione rushed through the station in the pouring rain, getting soaked and shoving her luggage trolley in front of her. Her parents were struggling to keep up with her and shared an exasperated look with each other.

Hermione grabbed their hands and together they ran through the barrier. It was five to eleven and she had never been so late.

"Bye mum, dad love you and I'm really going to miss you!" They hugged each other tightly and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide their tears from each other.

"We're gonna miss you too love, we always do." Her dad ruffled her sopping wet hair.

"Love you, bye darling." Her mum gave her another hug.

"Love you." They moved away and because they were muggles were sent back through the barrier. They carried on waving all the way through.

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her Hogwarts trunk towards the train. Not looking where she was going she accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She muttered not looking up and carried on walking before giving the person a chance to reply.

"Hermione!" She looked up and saw one of her best friends shouting her, from next to his parents. Her face lit up and she made her way over to Harry. **(Yes Harry's parents are alive, there's no Voldemort so yey!) **

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm great thanks, do you mind helping me with my trunk? We can talk in a minute."

"No problem." He then picked up her trunk all by himself and pushed it onto the train, he placed her cat Crookshanks gently on top.

"So what've you been up to since the World Cup?" They had all went with their other best friends family to the Quidditch World Cup the other week.

"Oh nothing really I got all of my Hogwarts things and read most of the time." Harry snorted, Hermione was always reading. She hit him lightly.

"So are your parents OK?" Lily asked her.

"Yes, they're a bit upset about me going as they normally are but anyway how are you?" Hermione was very polite.

"We're great thank you, I think maybe you should get onto the train now have a good term." Lily gave her a quick hug and she left so that they could have their family goodbye.

A moment later Harry joined her on the train.

"So where are Ron and Ginny?" They said simultaneously. They looked at each and laughed.

"No idea, let's go and look for them." Harry picked up her trunk leaving her to pick up her cat basket.

They walked the length of the train and finally found them in the last compartment.

"There you are! We were staring to get worried." Ron exclaimed. Ginny got up and gave Hermione a hug. "Hermione, you're soaked!"

"Wow, didn't notice that! Thanks Gin." Everyone laughed and Ginny hesitated near Harry before sitting back down. Someone still had a crush.

Hermione and Harry sat in the two remaining seats opposite each other.

Soon the boys and Ginny were involved in talking about Quidditch so Hermione got up to use the bathroom, muttering to Ginny where she was going. She nodded then got absorbed back into the conversation.

Hermione left and made her way to the toilet. Quidditch talk really bored her and she couldn't get how they could talk about it for hours on end.

She closed the door when she finished and immediately walked into a solid chest.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" She gushed, looking up.

"It's - oh it's you again!"

"What do you mean _**again**_?"

"You bumped into me before as well."

"That was you, I'm sorry about that too then."

"No problem, Cedric Diggory." He put out his callused palm and she put her tiny hand in his and shook.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"Same, here's a question why are you soaked?" She rolled her eyes.

"It was raining!" He laughed as she looked frustrated.

"Ok, Ok! Well it was nice talking to you, bye then."

"Speak to you later then Diggory." She turned and started to walk away.

"Bye _**Granger**_." She poked out her tongue.

The door to Hermione's left slid open and the last person she wanted to see stepped out.

"My, my how cosy, the Hufflepuff Saint and the Gryffindor Princess." He drawled.

"Aww Malfoy, you think I'm a princess thank you, I'm so touched. I think you're a princess too." She said patronisingly, Diggory smirked and Hermione skipped away leaving Malfoy speechless.

She reached her compartment and pushed open the door. And yep they were still talking about Quidditch.

"Hermione, I've only just realised you look really different." Ginny said, breaking for a moment. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I'm serious, you've really grown! Take off your coat a minute." She did as she was told and placed it on her seat.

"Told you!" Hermione looked confused.

"What Ginny?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron, Harry look at Hermione." They did and their eyes widened.

"When'd you grow up?!" Ron said first, earning him a hit from Ginny.

"What he means is when did you become a fine young woman?" She translated.

"What do you mean?!"

"Girl you've got curves, you're tall and even more gorgeous than last year! You're teeth look different and her hairs light and straighter."

Hermione looked around in shock.

"Seriously?" They all nodded, "But I haven't done anything. I mean I have been wearing some braces, got my hair cut, been in the sun and been eating healthier. But that's it!"

"That's all you needed I think honey, you look great."

"Thanks Ginny. Ugh I hope no one else notices." She had always hated attention.

Eventually they dropped back into the Quidditch conversation and Hermione fell into a book.

Ten minutes later the door opened and three people walked in.

"Seamus, Dean, Neville!" It's great to see you!" Harry said.

"You too, how's everyone been?" Dean asked.

"Great thanks." Harry replied. Before anyone else could say anything the trolley lady came calling.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Hermione got up and picked up a pumpkin pasty.

"Anybody else want anything?" She asked, Harry had already bought a sweetshop so no one else asked for anything.

"Just this then please." She paid and sat back down.

After a moment Ron burst out angrily.

"You know her face is about six inches north from there and if you don't stop staring your eyes are going to be about six inches north from their sockets! Ok?!" Hermione looked up in shock and saw Dean and Seamus looking round embarrassed.

"Now apologise."

"Sorry Hermione." They muttered.

"What was that didn't quite catch it?"

"Sorry Hermione." They said a little louder. When Ginny smirked she realised what was going on and blushed.

"Erm, it's Ok. Thanks Ron."

He looked around smugly. "No problem Hermione." Cue awkward silence.

"Well I'm just going to get changed." Hermione said loudly pulling her robes from the case.

"Yeah I suppose we better had to." Harry said, getting his robes too.

Hermione and Ginny went to get changed and five minutes later went back to their compartment.

They walked past a gaggle of Hufflepuffs and Diggory poked his tongue out at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked when they were out of hearing distance.

She shrugged, "I walked in to him twice today and he was there when I had a run in with Malfoy."

"What run in with Malfoy?"

"Whoops didn't I tell you about that? Anyway Malfoy heard us speaking and came out saying stuff like isn't it cosy the Hufflepuff Saint and the Gryffindor Princess, so I thanked him for calling me a princess and called him one too." Ginny snorted with laughter. By this time they had arrived back.

Hermione's seat had been taken so she sat on the floor by the window.

"We shall be arriving in Hogsmeade is five minutes, please make sure you are all dressed in your robes and ready to leave." Came the driver's voice.

Hermione put her book away and made sure that Crookshanks was secure, having let him out at the start of the journey.

The train started slowing and suddenly they could see the outline of Hogsmeade station.

Hermione was the last one to leave the compartment and on the station, near the step, Dean and Seamus were waiting to help her down.

"Erm, thanks." She blushed and Ginny stifled a giggle. They made their way to the carriages, smiling at Hagrid's booming voice and luckily for Hermione Seamus and Dean were forced to find another one.

"Looks like you've got a pair of admirers there Hermione." Ginny laughed.

"That's not funny! Their only sniffing round because I apparently look different!" The others laughed at her irritated face.

They pulled up at the castle and made their way into the great hall. The Gryffindor table was on the far right so they had to walk past all of the other houses to get to it. Hermione turned more than one head as she had forgotten to fasten up her robe and her clothes underneath were still wet from the rain.

She threw herself into her seat.

"Ugh! You'd think they'd have better things to do than stare at random people walking!"

"Hermione, they are not-"

"Staring at random people walking-"

"They are staring at you because-"

"You have changed a lot over the summer and-"

"Nice to see you by the way."

"Hey Fred, hey George and I can't believe that many people noticed."

"Don't worry about it, the sorting just started." Fred said sitting next to George on Ginny's left.

"Adams, Grace." A little girl with black plaits walked nervously to the stool. The hat was place on her head and immediately shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The whole table erupted and the girl breathed a sigh of relief and sat next Hermione and Ginny.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, you're going to love it." Ginny said kindly, Grace beamed at her.

The sorting continued and eventually Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we start our meal I have an announcement to make. This year Hogwarts is proudly hosting the TriWizard Tournament." The hall was full of chatter.

"What's that?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked at her in shock and was about to speak before Dumbledore spoke again.

"This, for anyone who doesn't know, is the coming together of three schools to compete in three challenging tasks. It has been banned for some time now but this ban has lifted."

The Weasley twins cheered.

"But unfortunately we are adding an age limit this year to prevent anyone getting hurt. So no one under the age of seventeen may enter!" He had to shout over the boos that he had started getting, mainly from the twins.

"Now you may eat." He said softly as the food appeared. This only made people complain with their mouths full, which was not something Hermione wasted to see while eating.

"Ron can you please close your mouth whilst eating." She chastised. He looked embarrassed and then swallowed his food.

"But it's just not fair, I mean we know enough stuff to get through this, why put an age limit on? It's pathetic."

Harry just shrugged, "People have died in it so I'm not too bothered."

"People have died in it?!" Hermione half shouted, causing a few people to turn round in alarm, "And it's still going ahead?" She carried on more quietly.

"Well yeah, but there's going to be more safety regulations this year. No one will get hurt Hermione." He reassured.

"I still don't like it." She pouted. Harry patted her shoulder comfortingly and went back to his food.

The plates magically cleared after desert, causing a 'those poor house elves' from Hermione, and everyone trudged up to their dormitories.

"Password?" The Fat Lady said.

"Gobbledegook." Ron had overheard a Prefect downstairs.

"Here Hermione, let me help you." Dean rushed forward to help Hermione in to the common room.

"Thanks, but I think I can do this. I mean I've managed the past three years where no one was helping me." Ginny grinned at her answer and they head up the girls stairs.

"Night everyone."

"Night Hermione." She heard Seamus and Dean. Ginny rolled her eyes and left to go into her room.

Opening her door she saw Lavender and Parvati putting up some pictures.

"Hey Hermione, you look great." Lavender smiled.

"Thanks you too." She grabbed her pyjamas and got changed before collapsing onto her bed and fall asleep straight away.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you think? This is my first Harry Potter one and I decided to use the Cedric and Hermione plot, any good? Just always keep in your head that Voldemort does not exist!**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own anything :( By the way I love reviews :D yes Hermione is very clumsy in this story, why? Because I want her to be :)**

"_Thanks you too." She grabbed her pyjamas and got changed before collapsing onto her bed and fall asleep straight away._

The next morning Hermione woke and she got up and ready before the others had even stirred. She was on her way to breakfast reading while walking when she bumped into someone.

"We really must stop bumping into each like this." Diggory said smiling as he offered her hand up.

"Ha-ha, it's not just my fault. If you were looking where you were going you could stop me!"

"Touché, what are you doing up so early?"

"I always get up early. What are _**you **_doing up so early?"

"I like to be on time at least on my first day." Hermione laughed and heard someone shouting Diggory.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave, see ya Granger."

"Bye Diggory." Hermione smiled and went to her house table. Ten minutes later Harry and Ron sat down next to her. Still yawning.

"How do you get up so early?" Ron said rubbing his eyes. She rolled her own eyes and went back to her toast.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Just to let you know that the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving the twenty eighth October for the tournament. Now off to classes." He clapped twice and everyone scraped their benches back then headed to class.

The day went by quickly and soon it was dinner time.

Hermione finished her shepherd's pie swiftly and grabbed her bag.

"I'm off to the library."

"Already? It's the first day, we haven't even got any homework!" Ron said disbelievingly.

"You might not have but I have Ancient Runes homework!" With that she rushed off her bag swinging behind her.

"Good evening Miss Granger, did you have a good holiday?" Madame Pince greeted.

"Madame Pince, I had a great time thank you and you?"

"Very good thank you." Hermione smiled and went to the Ancient Runes section. She picked the book she needed and settled down at a table with her parchment, quill and ink.

She worked steadily through the questions until she came across a more difficult one. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and lifted the parchment closer to her face.

"Having trouble?" Came a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Diggory kicking out the chair next to her.

"Sort of, I can't translate this one." She pointed it out and he took it from her. He concentrated for a moment then flicked it back to her.

"Here you are it means eternity." The light clicked in her mind.

"Oh yes of course, thank you."

"Not a problem." He leaned back in his chair with his arms across his chest. Hermione didn't realise and just carried on writing her essay.

A minute later she looked up.

"Need help?" He shook his head, "Then why you still here? I don't mind, I was just wondering."

"It's funny watching you work."

"Funny?"

"Yeah, when you're concentrating you get a little frown and when you get a question right your face lifts." She tilted her head questionably at him and he shrugged.

"I'm observant." He said like it answered everything. He picked up one of her other subject books and started to read.

"Huh, I'd forgotten about this bit."

Hermione looked up from her work to look at him.

"Forgotten what?"

"Just the theorem of animal transfigurations, I can't believe it was three years ago."

"How could you just forget things you've learnt?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Well, I mean I'm seventeen now and I learnt this when I was fourteen so don't blame me if a few things fall out of my brain."

"You're seventeen already?" He nodded.

"Wouldn't that make you one of the oldest in the school then?"

"Yep, also means I can enter the Tournament." He said proudly.

"You're entering the competition?!"

"Miss Granger, please keep it down." Hermione blushed and lowered her voice.

"What's wrong with entering?"

"You know people have died in this thing?"

"Of course I know that but it's a lot safer this year."

"But you could still get seriously hurt."

"Doubt it, why d'ya care anyway?"

"Because I don't particularly hate you and I wouldn't want you to get seriously hurt for some proud and glory thing."

"Ooh you don't particularly hate me? I'm in there." He said jokingly.

"Yep definitely." She said jokingly too.

"But I'm still entering." Her face went serious again.

"Fine but I don't have to like it." She poked her tongue at him.

"You're so childish." He poked his own tongue out and they lapsed into silent laughter.

"So if you ever need any help with your work just ask."

"Thanks, I gotta go now they'll be wondering where I am."

"Who will?"

"Harry and Ron. Bye." She said as she left the library. Diggory's face fell as he watched her leave.

Hermione heaved her bag onto her left shoulder and hurried back to the common room.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked as she walked in, there were no other seats left.

"I was at the library like I said I was going to be."

"Here Hermione you can sit here." Seamus offered.

"Erm thanks." She said awkwardly as she sat down.

"So did you finish your work?" Harry asked.

"Yep, Diggory helped me."

"Diggory as in pretty boy Diggory who all the girls fall over?" Seamus scoffed.

"No Diggory as in Cedric Diggory who is very good at helping me with Ancient Runes. Though I'm sure he would be either pleased or creeped out that you refer to him as a 'pretty boy'."

"It's not just me, everyone does." Seamus said defensively he looked at Dean for support.

"I don't mate, no idea what you're talking about." Seamus looked around helplessly while everyone kind of avoided his eyes.

"Well on that note I think I'm going upstairs to read. If I don't see you later goodnight."

"Night Hermione." Harry and Ron said while shaking their heads at Dean and Seamus, whose eyes were following Hermione.

Hermione went to her dormitory and heard Lavender and Parvati giggling about something. As soon as the door shut their heads snapped towards Hermione.

"Sooo Hermione, what's going on with you and Cedric Diggory?" Lavender asked immediately.

"Nothing, why?"

"We heard that you two were getting cosy in the library." Parvati explained.

"What! Who's being saying that?"

"Well Padma told me, who heard it from Sarah, who heard it from Karen, who heard it from Beth who saw it with her own eyes."

"What exactly did she see? Because all he did was help with a question I was stuck on."

They shared a smug smile.

"What?!"

"So you're saying that you were together and he _**'helped**_' you?" Lavender asked slyly.

"Yes he did help me."

"But you're Hermione Granger, smartest girl in our year who people go _**to**_ for help not the other way round, so therefore something's going on." Parvati said triumphantly.

"No there's not! He offered me help and as he's in seventh year he'll know more than me."

"Sure Hermione, whatever you want us to believe." Parvati said patronisingly with a smirk.

"There's nothing going on and I've only really spoken to him three times in three years but if you want to believe some silly rumours go ahead."

Hermione got her current book and settled on her bed. The girls were still shaking their heads and not believing her.

The girls disappeared downstairs half an hour later and a minute later there was a little tap on the window. Hermione looked up and saw a small brown owl with huge amber eyes at the window with a letter in her beak.

Hurrying over to it she let her in and took the letter.

_Granger,_

_Who is Beth and why is she saying we were 'getting down and dirty' in the Ancient Runes section of the library?_

Hermione's eyes widened, Lavender and Parvati hadn't told her that bit.

_Even though the rumour isn't true I am getting major death glares from jealous guys who know who you are._

_So anyway will you find out who Beth is please and send a reply with Amber?_

_Diggory_

Hermione stared at the wall until Amber nipped gently on her finger.

"Oh sorry Amber, OK let me just go and found out who Beth is." Amber looked like she understood.

She went and found the girls near the fire.

"Lavender, Parvati who _**is **_Beth?"

"Ooh still thinking about the witness?"

"She didn't see anything?!"

"Of course Hermione. She's a fifth year Ravenclaw, tall, dark hair."

"Thanks, what's her surname?"

"Simon, why do you care?"

"Just wondering whose spreading rumours about me, bye." She finished cheerfully. As she left she heard the others asking what rumours. She rolled her eyes and went back to her room. She grabbed her quill and parchment.

_Diggory, _

_Beth Simon, fifth year Ravenclaw, tall and dark hair._

_Why do people make rumours? It's pointless because now I've got two girls telling my best friends that we're together and no one seems to believe me._

_Amber is gorgeous by the way and inventive name. *Sarcasm*_

_Granger_

She folded and gave it to Amber who flew immediately flew away.

Fifteen minutes later Amber came through the open window.

_Granger,_

_Thanks for that, I'll speak to her in the morning._

_As for rumours I don't know, some people like to make life uncomfortable for others. _

_And if your friends are truly best friends then they'll believe you._

_I didn't pick the name Amber, my mum did so don't blame me. So do you have any pets? I mean apparently we're past kissing so we should know a little about each other._

_Diggory_

Hermione laughed out loud and grabbed her quill.

_Diggory,_

_Don't be too harsh with her but don't go too easy on her either. I hope you're right about my friends because I couldn't imagine life without them._

_And I think we should know a bit more about each other, I'm expecting my friends to quiz you about me in the morning._

_So yes I have one cat, Crookshanks please don't say anything about the name he was already named._

_My favourite colour's blue by the way and you'll probably know that I love reading._

_Tell me a bit about yourself._

_Granger_

She gave it to Amber and waited patiently for the reply.

_Granger,_

_Of course I'm right about your friends, I'm always right. _

_My favourite colour's blue too and I like reading, Quidditch and spending time with my friends._

_You're muggle born right? I'm not asking to judge you but to learn a bit more about you. I'm not that git Malfoy._

Hermione burst out laughing.

_Anyway hope you don't mind me being nosy, write back._

_Diggory_

_Diggory,_

_Yes I'm muggle born and I know you wouldn't judge me. And I kinda gathered that you like Quidditch as you're on the team._

_Have you looked at the clock recently? It's half eleven and I need to get up early so goodnight and speak to you in the morning. I'll presume you say goodnight so don't bother sending Amber back, you'll only tire her._

_Granger_

She sent Amber though the window and shut it. The minute the window clicked the dormitory door opened and Lavender and Parvati walked through.

"Hermione you're not normally up this late on a school night." Lavender exclaimed.

"Oh I got caught up in my book." Hermione lied. There was no way she was letting them know she had been conversing with Diggory, they'd make her life hell.

"Oh right." Lavender snuck into the bathroom first and as Parvati went in after Hermione was left until last.

"Night, you two." Lavender and Parvati called simultaneously then giggled.

"Yeah night." Hermione replied grumpily.

"Aww cheer up Hermione, think about Cedric." Parvati laughed. Hermione ignored her then smiled as she thought about the long conversation she had just had with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**There is a gay reference here but please don't take offence to it. Sorry I just don't want anyone to be offended by my story.**

"_Aww cheer up Hermione, think about Cedric." Parvati laughed. Hermione ignored her then smiled as she thought about the long conversation she had just had with him._

Hermione got up and went down to breakfast before any other fourth years the next morning. She reached over to get some pumpkin juice and someone put their hands over her eyes.

Thinking it was Harry or Ron, she twisted sharply to get free and set a scowl onto her face. Her face softened when she realised who it was.

"Diggory you scared me."

"All part of the service m'lady." He said poshly, tipping an imaginary cap. She pushed him lightly away and he slid into the seat next to her.

"So where are the giants you hang with?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"They're hardly giants and when did you turn into a yank?"

"Ohhh I'm probably too used to seeing you in the middle of them making them look taller, what's a yank?" She hit him quite forcefully.

"I am not small! And it's a term for Americans."

"Ow." He said sarcastically.

Hermione didn't see Angelina looking over curiously as Diggory pinched a piece of toast from her plate.

"Hey! That's mine!" She said slapping his hand. He didn't drop it and poked his tongue out at her, "You are so childish." She told him. A small group of people joined the Gryffindor table and Angelina and Katie put their heads together for a couple of seconds. Katie lifted her head.

"Oi! Diggory what you doing at our table?!" She shouted.

A few teachers and other students looked over in surprise.

"I'm talking, what's it got to do with you Bell?" She smirked and looked back to Angelina.

"Why have they all got to be so nosy?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"It was _**one**_ person and she was only asking." She said smiling and shaking her head.

"Yeah but look at how many people are whispering now." She looked and noticed that along the bench people were staring, talking to the next person and that person was staring, talk- and so on. Her jaw dropped and she swivelled in her seat to look back at Diggory.

"_**Are-they-talking-about-us?" **_She whispered.

"Afraid so." He nicked another piece of toast having finished the other.

"But why?" She whined, "What's so interesting about us?"

"Well maybe it's because I'm so stunningly handsome," Hermione snorted, "And you're a gorgeous, clever young lady." She snorted again. "What?"

"You said I was gorgeous." He looked confused.

"So? I also said you were clever and young." She rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm clever and young! But I'm not gorgeous."

"You really are!"

"I'm really not!"

"You really are!"

"I'm really not!"

"You really are!"

"Prove it!"

"Y - huh?" Hermione grinned as he looked bemused.

"Prove it." Someone behind them cleared their throat.

"You're sat in my seat." Ron said rudely. Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to say something.

"Ronald Weasley don't be so rude!" Ginny scolded before Hermione could. He looked around embarrassed; Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean were in silent fits of laughter.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's not me you should be apologising to now is it?" Ron was cringing away from Molly Weasley junior. He turned to Diggory.

"Sorry." He muttered again. Diggory bit back a grin and looked at the others. Seamus and Dean were giving him the evils; taken aback he looked back at Hermione who rolled her eyes at them.

"So what were you two arguing about?" Ginny asked sitting in the seat on the left of Diggory and picking up a piece of toast.

"She doesn't think that she's gorgeous." He said calmly while sipping Hermione's pumpkin juice. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock.

"You are gorgeous Hermione. Isn't she?" Ginny asked looking round.

Dean and Seamus answered simultaneously:

"Hell yeah."

"Course." Hermione blushed and Diggory laughed.

"Shut up you!" She said hitting him.

"Stop hitting me!" She poked her tongue out at him.

"Now who's being childish?" He said laughing, "Anyway I gotta go, see you later?"

"Sure." She smiled at him as he stood up and went over to his table. Ron immediately sank into the now vacant seat.

"Oh my God, I feel so sorry for you." He said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you had to sit next to Diggory for most of breakfast." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny put her head in her hands and sighed.

"And why, Ronald, is that a bad thing?" Demanded Hermione coolly.

He looked up from his scrambled eggs.

"Because he's an arrogant git who cares more about his looks than his own mother!"

"Have you ever spoken to him?" Harry was shooting them both wary looks, sensing another infamous row.

"Well yeah." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"When?" She asked.

"Well during Quidditch."

"That's it?" He looked uncomfortable, "So you're basing this initial dislike on him on a few scattered words on a Quidditch pitch?!"

He opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Well?!" He jumped and nodded meekly.

"But it's obvious that he's a up himself pri-"

"DON'T say a thing! You cannot go around judging people on their looks! And actually why is it any of your business who I talk to?!" People were turning to look at them now and the Gryffindors were keeping their heads down, Hermione was still ranting, "Why can't you just be nice to my other friends?! He is a good person who doesn't deserve your bad manners or even worse insults! So next time you want to say a bad word about one of my friends think about it first and decide whether our friendship is worth it!" She got up and stormed out of the hall, tears forming in her eyes.

Diggory looked up and saw Hermione rushing out of the room. He stood up.

"Where you going mate? You only just got here." Diggory's friend, Jack said.

"I'll be back soon." He got up and in the gap between the tables walked into Ron, who was also standing up.

"Don't even think about it Weasley." He said menacingly.

"Oh yeah and who's going to stop me?" Diggory raised his eyebrows.

"Sit down before-"

"Ron sit down now before I hex you into next week!" Ginny shouted yanking on his arm.

"Sit down before I get your sister on you." Diggory finished, he smirked and the door slam reminded him of his reason for arguing so he hurried out.

"Hermione!" He called looking round, he couldn't see her. All of a sudden he spotted a huge mass of frizzy hair disappearing through a tapestry.

"Hermione, wait up!" He ran after her when she didn't stop. His pounding footsteps echoed around the silent corridor. Diggory stopped and listened, he heard a quick breathing and the occasional sniff.

"Hermione?" He said.

Hermione lifted her head in shock when she heard his voice, she wiped the few tears from her face and took a deep breath.

"I'm round the corner Diggory." Her voice was a little shaky and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

He rushed round the corner in worry after hearing Hermione's broken voice.

"You okay?" He asked kindly, reaching into his pocket and offering her his handkerchief.

"I'm fine, why?" He slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"You've just had a big argument with your friend, you ran out of the hall and you've been crying. Now tell me the truth, are you really fine?" Fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"You saw the argument?"

He laughed, "I think everyone saw the argument."

"Oh I suppose I was quite loud," he snorted, "Okay I was very loud but he just annoyed me so much!"

"What did you do?"

"Well first he was rude to you, so that didn't help him but then he was saying that he felt sorry for me because I had been sitting with you and then he was calling you names and I just couldn't handle it, that's when I ran out." Diggory pulled her head onto his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her.

"So this argument was because of me?"

"Well – yeah. I can't stand people basing opinions on looks and when they start being nasty about my friends – I just flip."

"He said stuff 'bout my looks?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "Also thought there was a touch of the gay about him."

"Diggory!" She smacked him on the arm, "And no it wasn't like that - he said that you were an arrogant git who cares more about your own looks than your mother."

His eyes filled with an anger that Hermione didn't spot.

"He's never spoken to me, how can he say things like that?" There was no mistaking the anger in his voice and Hermione lifted her head in worry.

"He's not usually like that so I don't know why he's saying things about you. I'm sorry." His features softened as she looked at him.

"What've you got to apologise for?"

"I don't know but I feel I should." He laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked indignantly.

"No. At your actions. Now I think we'd better get to les-"

"Hermione!" Ron could be heard shouting and blundering around the corner. He stopped dead when he saw them sat closely together with Diggory's arm around her shoulder.

"So you ran to him! He caused our argument yet you run to him!" He spat.

Hermione got quickly to her feet, fire blazing in her eyes.

"No Ron _**you **_caused our argument and _**Diggory **_came to see if I was alright! He was worried and came to check on me and listened to my problems! When was the last time you did that? Hmm?" She shouted.

"I was going to come out but _**he **_told me to sit down!" He roared back.

"So? That wouldn't have stopped you if you really cared!"

"But if you're saying that he cares so much more than me why would he stop one of your friends from seeing you?!"

"Because you're the one who made me cry!" He stood frozen for a second before Diggory stood up.

"I think maybe we should go to lesson now."

"Shut up Diggory." Ron said viciously.

"Ron Weasley, leave now before I am forced to hurt you!" Hermione snarled.

He took a worried step back as she withdrew her wand, she stepped forward and he spun round and walked rather quickly away.

"You're scary when you're angry." Diggory commented. She shook her head and bent down to pick up her bag.

"Come on we're late." He shouldered his bag too and followed her round the corner

"What've you got?"

"Professor McGonagall." She replied.

"Oh, you're a clever Gryffindor – you won't get in trouble."

Diggory walked her to her class and said goodbye at the door. Hermione knocked and entered.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." Everyone looked up and immediately started whispering, even the Hufflepuffs.

"Quiet! Sit down Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor." Hermione nodded in acceptance and took her seat next to Harry.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Mmm, I'm fine thanks." He didn't look reassured but still turned to listen.

Professor McGonagall finished speaking and set everyone off to work.

Hermione felt something hit the back of her head and heard someone whisper her name. She turned to see Parvati and Lavender leaning towards her.

"What?"

"Is it true?" Lavender asked.

"Is what true?" She said exasperatedly.

"Were you with Cedric?" Parvati asked excitedly.

"Who told you that?" Their eyes strayed unwillingly to Ron. She leant behind Harry and smacked Ron on the back of the head.

"What have you been spreading Ronald?!" The class giggled.

"AIDs." Someone muttered and the class erupted again; even McGonagall and Harry had a small smile on their faces. Ron turned into a tomato and sank down into his chair.

"So is it true then?" Lavender repeated.

"Yes I was with my friend and no it isn't any of your business." Hermione snapped. She went back to trying to transfigure her mouse.

At the end of the double lesson McGonagall called out.

"Miss Granger, could you stay for a moment please?"

"Of course Professor." She smiled goodbye to Harry and pointedly ignored Ron.

The class quickly emptied for break.

"I _**am **_sorry that I was late Professor."

"No, no it's not about that –I know you're sorry – but I wanted to ask if you were alright, you seemed a little out of it."

"I – I had an argument with Ron."

"Yes, I saw that this morning. He can be quite insensitive sometimes, we you be okay?" She asked kindly.

"I think so, I'll probably go to the library."

"Okay, well come and visit if you need to talk." Hermione hid her surprise and left the classroom.

After closing the door she walked into something solid.

"Ow, there's not a wall here." Diggory laughed as he pushed her back and kept hold of her shoulders.

"I'm not a wall Hermione." She laughed.

"Sorry."

"So did you get in trouble with her?" He asked.

"I lost five points but that's understandable."

"So how come you're late?"

"She wanted to know whether I was okay."

"That was nice of her, come on do you want to go for a walk?" She nodded gratefully and he removed his hands.

Neither of them realised that McGonagall was behind the door smiling happily because of them.

They walked outside into the courtyard where it was a little chilly, Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go inside?"

"No I don't, Ron could be anywhere." She said stubbornly. He rolled his eyes, led her to a more sheltered area and wrapped his cloak around her.

"Diggory, you'll be cold!" She tried to pull it off.

"No I won't, I'm made of steel!" She giggled and the cloak stayed where it was.

"Oh damn! I forgot I was supposed to help Jack with his Runes homework."

Hermione hid her disappointment.

"Go on then, here take your cloak."

"I'm not leaving you, why don't you come with me?" Hermione looked dubious.

"Oh just come on, he won't mind and it's in the library." He added cunningly.

She brightened up.

"Okay then, as long as you're _**sure **_he won't mind."

"Of course not, come on then."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope that all my information in my chapters are correct, if not please tell me.**

"_Of course not, come on then."_

They made their way to the library and saw Jack sat waiting at a table twirling a quill. He looked up and saw Diggory.

"There you are mate, where-" He spotted Hermione and grinned, "Hey Granger."

"How do you know Hermione?" Diggory asked.

"Everyone knows _**Granger**_." He put emphasis on her surname to show that he noticed Diggory hadn't used it. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks which Hermione pretended not to notice. Jack didn't.

"Aww look at you blushing!"

"Quiet please Mr Walker." Madame Pince said. He shut up but still had a goofy grin on his face.

"So what did you need help with?" Diggory asked sitting down and pulling the out he chair next to him for Hermione.

"I have to translate this essay and I'm stuck on a few of the words." He pointed them out.

"Well that one means eternity." Hermione said. Her and Diggory shared a look and laughed.

"What's the joke?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Diggory said quickly.

"Personal jokes huh?" Diggory hit him and carried on helping him translate the words. By the end of break there were only a few more words left (turned out that it was more than a few to start with) so they decided to work on it at lunch.

"You're welcome to join us Granger." Jack offered.

"Erm thanks, I might actually. You don't mind?"

"Course not." Diggory answered quickly.

"Thanks, well I'll see you later." She smiled at them and shot off to her lesson.

"So is anything going on between you two?" Jack asked as soon as she'd gone.

"No, we're just friends."

"K whatever you say I'll believe you. Do you like her more than a friend?"

"We've only really been talking for a couple of days!"

"Boys, lessons!" Madame Pince shouted.

They gathered all of their things and rushed out of the library.

The bell for lunch rang and Hermione walked to the Great Hall. Harry seemed to be staying with Ron so she sat down and waited for Ginny.

"Hey Granger." Jack said as he sat down on her left.

"Hey Hermione." Diggory said sitting on her right.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We came to eat you – I mean with you." Jack said laughing.

"Yeah you seemed to be on your own."

"Mmm, I think Harry's staying with Ron this time, Ginny's not here and all the others are nosy people who just want gossip – they're probably having a field day right now." Jack grinned mischievously.

"So Hermione, how you doing?" He asked loudly, stretching his arm up and wrapping it round her shoulders.

"Just play along." He whispered in her ear.

"Better now you're here." Hermione replied after a moment's hesitation. People's eyes around them were widening. Especially Ron and Harry's.

"Oh so you're bored of Diggory all ready?!" Ron shouted from further down the table. Fire danced in Hermione's eyes.

"Why are you being so nasty?! These two are being nice to me because my friends have deserted me! Jack is only trying to make me laugh and you're interpreting it all wrong! You don't understand me, I wonder if you ever really knew me!" She stood up and so did Ron, despite Harry trying t pull him down.

"You think I don't know you! We have been best friends for four years and all of a sudden he comes along and we've fallen out!"

"Don't you dare blame him! None of this is his fault he's just being friendly!"

"I am here you know." Diggory said.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione, Ron, Jack and most of the Gryffindor table shouted simultaneously.

He shut up.

"And there he is again interrupting our conversations!" Ron carried on.

"Don't you mean trying to stop our arguments?"

"He's trying to steal you away from us!" Most of the Hall was listening intently now.

"Trying to steal me away? You're driving me away! I was on my own for the start of lunch until they came and sat with me!"

"We're not driving you away!"

"No! Not we, you. It's just you and Harry's siding with you!"

"I'm not siding with anyone." Harry said. Hermione laughed without humour.

"So that's why you're sitting with him and leaving me on my own. Nice Harry." She grabbed her bag and ran out of the Hall. Diggory and Jack got up immediately and followed her.

"You insensitive prat." Jack said as he passed Ron.

They found Hermione at the base of a witch statue, crying with her head in her hands. They sat on either side of her and put their arms around her.

"It'll be okay." Diggory reassured. She sniffed.

"But will it really? Because otherwise it's three years of friendship down the drain."

"Three years? He said four." Jack said.

"This is the start of our fourth year." She explained. She got out the handkerchief from earlier and wiped her eyes.

"Come on we'll go to the kitchens and get something to eat." Jack said standing up, Diggory got up too and held his hand out to Hermione. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Where are the kitchens?" Hermione asked as they started walking.

"Near our dormitories." Jack said.

"I don't think Hermione knows where they are."

"Oh right, well you'll see soon."

A minute later they arrived at a portrait of a fruit bowl. Diggory reached out and tickled the giant pear which giggled and turned into a handle.

"Welcome to the kitchens." He said majestically.

Hermione looked around in amazement as a house elf came rushing towards them.

"Is something the matter Sirs and Madame?" He asked.

"We couldn't stand the company in the Hall, any chance of a lunch here?" Jack said.

"Of course Sir, one moment please." The little house elf ran away and a couple of minutes later came back with two others, they were carrying a silver tray between them.

"Thank you." Hermione said politely, they bowed low.

They took a sandwich each and poured some pumpkin juice into their goblets.

"Don't you still need to do your Runes homework?" Hermione remembered.

"Oh yeah, I'll do it when we're done."

When they had finished their food and Jack's homework he smacked his head.

"I forgot, I said I'd meet with Holly after I was done with this. I'll see you later." He gathered his things together and ran out of the kitchens.

"Who's Holly?" Hermione asked taking another sip of juice.

"His girlfriend, she's a Ravenclaw."

"Speaking of Ravenclaw's did you find that Beth Simon?"

"Yes actually, she said that she had no idea what I was talking about and would I like to go to Hogsmeade with her." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"So I told her to stop spreading lies about me and my friends, to get a life – and a breath mint." Hermione laughed.

"Thanks for that."

"Not a problem, it was about me too."

"Can you hear the bell from here?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I think so. I'm not sure."

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else then? Just so we know when the bell's gone."

"Course not, we'll go for a walk." He held out his hand again and she took it to help her up. He held on for a second too long and their eyes connected.

"Goodbye Sir, goodbye Madame." The first house elf called their heads snapped towards him.

"Bye Tinker." Diggory called back.

"You know his name?"

"I know most of their names, I don't think it's fair otherwise so I'm always nice to them."

"So we should be. I think people are despicable if they are cruel to house elves just because they're not human."

"I agree," They headed towards the door, "The way some families treat their elves is disgusting."

As the door opened and they made to climb out Hermione's foot got caught in the doorway. She fell forward and screamed.

"HERMIONE!" Diggory shouted. He lurched to catch her but failed. She huddled on the floor cradling her ankle.

"Are you okay?!" She nodded weakly, "Do you think you can walk?" Another nod. She held out her hand for him to help her.

"Okay, ow I can't get up." She cried as her ankle refused to support her.

"Okay put your arms around my neck and I'll lift you."

"Bu-bu-but."

"No buts, do it." She sighed and wrapped her arms round the back of his neck. Slowly, so not to hurt her even more, he lifted her into his arms.

"The hospital wing is on the other side of the castle though!" Hermione whined.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Not that you're heavy or anything because you're not! But I think maybe I should take you somewhere and bring help to you."

"Yeah that's fine." She nodded, "You could just leave me here."

"No way! I'll take you to the Hufflepuff common room." He decided with a slight nod.

You can't take me there! For one thing I'm in Gryffindor and another it won't help the rumours!"

"It'll be fine." He said already walking.

"Put me down."

"Not until we get there." She pouted at him and turned on her puppy dog eyes.

"That won't work on me, you're not being put down until we get there."

She stayed in an annoyed silence for another minute until they arrived at a handsome wizard portrait.

"Hello Cedric, what are you doing here at this time?" The portrait asked.

"Afternoon Harvey, I need to drop off Hermione here."

"Fair enough, password?"

"Trust worthy." The portrait swung open and Diggory walked in. A scene matching Harvey's portrait was in the common room. Harvey stepped into it a moment later.

"Cedric just to let you know there's a big group of Hufflepuffs coming this way."

"Thanks Harvey." He nodded at Diggory and went back to his original painting.

"Right we're going to have to put you in my room, otherwise more people will see you."

"But won't that cause more rumours?!"

"No, because they won't see you." He headed up the stairs without letting her reply again.

"I'm not happy about this." She said as he dumped her gently on his bed.

"I can tell, I'll be right back. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly at him and he left.

"Hey Cedric!"

"Hiyah Cedric."

"Hey Claire, hey Ben."

"What you doing here at this time?" Ben – one of Diggory's dorm mates and one of his close friends – asked.

"Just needed to drop something off." _**Yeah, a pretty, fourth year Gryffindor girl **_he thought.

"Okay well, see you later then." Ben said waving. Claire was smiling widely at him all the time.

"Yeah see ya."

Diggory left and the others sat down in the chairs.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ben said to them.

He picked up his bag so he could collect his books from his room.

Hermione's lifted her head in surprise as the door opened. He couldn't be back so soon.

"_**Granger?**_" Ben asked in shock. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Ah – well, you see – the thing is..."

"Did Cedric bring you here?"

"Yes but it's not what it seems, honestly." Ben grinned.

"So why are you here?"

"Well I tripped and hurt my ankle so I couldn't walk, so Diggory brought me here and he's gone to get help."

"Why didn't he leave you in the common room?"

"Because he said it would cause more rumours and I knew that if he brought me here it would be even worse but did he listen to me? No he didn't, now there's going to be sooo many more rumours about us but does he care? No it seems..."

"Granger! You're ranting!"

She took a deep breath and looked at him as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"Sorry I've just not had a very good day and if I add rumours onto that..." She trailed off.

"If you don't want me to I won't tell anyone, but I don't know how you're going to escape the others."

"Really? Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, Cedric's one of my best friends. So has he gone to get you some help then?"

"Yes, I don't know who he'd ge-" Hermione broke off as the door opened again and Diggory followed by Professor McGonagall rushed in.

"Miss Granger are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, thanks to Diggory." She smiled gratefully at him as did McGonagall.

"Yes thank you Diggory for your help."

"No problem."

"Is something wrong Cedric?!" Someone on the other side of the door called. Diggory looked up.

"I'm fine thanks Claire."

"Okay, is Ben in there? He's been gone a while."

"Yes he's here." He gestured quickly to Ben to go to the door.

"Yeah I'm just coming Claire." He grabbed his books and bag then went out of the door.

"So I'm guessing no one else knows you're in here." McGonagall said to Hermione.

"No, we couldn't deal with anymore rumours. I wouldn't think you'd know about them."

"Oh the rumours about you and Mr Diggory getting down and dirty in the library?"

Diggory and Hermione's jaws dropped. McGonagall shrugged.

"Dumbledore tells me things." They blushed.

"Well anyway, can you fix Hermione's ankle?"

"Oh of course." She waved her wand over her ankle and Hermione stood up, wincing only a little.

"Thank you Professor, only a little sore. Now how am I going to get out of here?" She looked at them both.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." McGonagall left and their jaws dropped again.

"How can she just leave us?!" He said.

"Come on we're just going to have to go out the way we came."

"Fine. Can you walk okay? you said it was painful."

"It doesn't hurt that much." She took a step forward and grimaced. Diggory smiled and shook his head.

"Come here." He put his arm around her and pulled her arm round his neck to help her walk.

"I don't need help."

"It's not help, it's guidance." She poked her tongue out at him. Diggory opened the door and 'guided' her out. Ben saw them coming and turned sharply.

"Oh my God look at the doughnuts!" He shouted pointing out of the window. People looked around in shock before laughing their heads off and turning back.

Hermione and Diggory were halfway across the room.

"Erm... hi Cedric." Janey said.

"Janey hi. Well I gotta be going, see ya later?"

"Sure." They were all exchanging looks.

Diggory swung open the portrait and they stepped out.

"Nice distracting." Diggory whispered sarcastically to Ben before they left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the chapter is so short but I thought I'd better update soon.**

"_Nice distracting." Diggory whispered sarcastically to Daniel before they left. _

The portrait closed and Hermione let out her laughter.

"Look at the doughnuts?" She asked in between laughs. Diggory raised his eyebrows and after a moment started laughing too.

The school bell rang signalling the start of afternoon classes.

They took a deep breath to calm themselves.

"Okay, okay we need to get to lesson now." Diggory said.

"Right, well I've got Potions so I'll be seeing you."

"No way, you're not going anywhere on your own." He said stubbornly and immediately started taking her to the dungeons. Hermione gave up struggling and just let him. She started resting a bit more on him.

The bubbling of chatter filled their ears as they got closer to her class. The noise stopped suddenly.

"Hey Hermione." Lavender said with a huge grin. Everyone saw Ron's face grow red.

"See, no matter how much you try to convince us that nothing's going on, things like this always let you down." He shouted.

"Shut up Ron."

"Silencio." Diggory called calmly.

"Did you just put a silencing charm on my best friend?" Harry asked in shock.

"No, I put a silencing charm on _**one **_of your best friends. Oh wait you've cut Hermione out of your life!" Diggory retorted angrily. Harry had the same goldfish expression as the rest of the class, Ron was getting redder and redder.

"Can someone help Hermione please, she's hurt her ankle and it's still a bit tender." Neville stepped forward and Diggory smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I'll see you later Hermione."

"Thank you Cedric, see ya." Cedric beamed and turned to go to his own lesson, "Thanks for helping me Neville."

"It's okay."

"What on earth is going on out here?" Snape drawled, "Who cast a silencing charm on Weasley?" He removed it and Ron rushed to tell him.

"It was Cedric Diggory."

"I must congratulate him then, now in!" Hermione giggled and Snape looked at her in surprise before turning to his classroom. The class followed him in and Hermione chose an empty table.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Jack asked Cedric.

"Oh nothing." He replied cheerfully.

"Why were you late then? Were you with Granger all this time?!"

"Mr Walker please keep your voice down, oh Mr Diggory was Miss Granger okay?" Cedric blushed and Jack grinned.

"Yes Professor." The Ravenclaw's were looking round confused.

"Oh Granger was in the Hufflepuff boys dormitories at lunchtime, didn't you know?" Janey said. Everyone's eyes widened in glee and Cedric sank down in his seat until his crimson forehead was in line with the table.

"So what was wrong with Granger?" Jack asked as the lesson carried on.

"She fell and hurt her ankle, McGonagall fixed it up but it's still a bit sore." Cedric said rising back up from his seat.

"Who did you leave her with?"

"Someone called Neville I think she said his name was."

"So her mates are still being prats?"

"Yep." He popped the P.

"Please stop the chatter boys." McGonagall called.

"Sorry Professor." They chanted. They went back to their work and the lesson passed quickly, soon it was time for dinner.

They walked in the hall all the while trying to spot Hermione. She came in after they had sat down and was walking with Neville.

Jack threw his arms into the air and started waving like a madman.

"Granger, oi Granger over here!" Hermione looked up in shock and smiled when she saw him. She started to make her way over saying a goodbye to Neville.

"Hey Granger."

"Call me Hermione."

"Hey Hermione call me Jack."

"Hey Jack." They laughed and Hermione turned to Cedric.

"Hey Ced." Jack looked up in shock, no one got away with calling him Ced.

"Hi, you okay now?"

"Yeah my ankle's fine now thanks."

"I was on about with Weasley and Potter." Her face clouded over.

"I didn't sit with them, I've decided I'm not going to bother with them. Oh and by the way Snape wanted to congratulate whoever silenced Ron." Cedric laughed and moved over so she could sit down between them. They were receiving several strange looks but just ignored them.

Looking up Jack saw something that made him chuck a bread roll at Cedric.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Jack nodded towards the doors.

"Look who it is." Cedric looked.

"Shall we?" Jack asked.

"I think we shall." Cedric replied. Hermione looked at them confused.

"What are you doing?"

"We just need to sort something out, we'll be right back." Cedric explained, they walked away. Hermione glanced up and saw who they were heading towards.

"No Cedric, Jack! Wait!" They didn't stop so she got up and ran to them. They had already reached Ron and Harry.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ron asked rudely. And, in a way to rival the Weasley twins, they replied.

"Well you see," Cedric started.

"We don't like the way you've been treating Hermione,"

"You're either ignoring her,"

"Shouting at her,"

"Or shouting at her friends."

"So we would like you to stop,"

"Or we'll make you." Cedric finished. Fred and George had been watching them with interest but now stood up and made their way over.

"Erm you are you to tell us how to treat our best friend?" Ron said.

"We're the friends you've been shouting at." Jack said with a glare.

"Are you threatening our brother?" Fred or George asked.

"Yes they are." Ron piped up immediately.

"Aww running to big brother now are you?" Hermione said in a cooing voice.

"Shut up you little slapper." His voice was injected with venom and the twins looked at him in shock.

"Ron mate, what's going on?" They asked.

"This little tart has set her boyfriends on us because we've fallen out!"

"Hermione is not a tart!" Four voices said at once, Harry stayed uncomfortably silent. Ron glared at everyone.

"What is your problem Weasley? She's not your friend so you have to torment and torture her? She doesn't hang around with you so you have to have everyone thinking she's some kind of slapper?" Cedric asked with disgust.

"Yeah Ron, why are you being like this?"

"Fine then George, take their side over your own brothers!"

The whole hall was once again looking over at them and Hermione was in tears.

"You've even turned my own family against me!" Ron yelled at her.

"Stop shouting at her! Don't you think you've hurt her enough?!" Cedric and Jack put their arms around her.

"Stupid slapper." He muttered. Hermione snapped.

"I have had enough of you! You treat me like dirt even worse than Malfoy does!"

Malfoy looked slightly annoyed at this.

"And you have the guts to call _**me **_stupid?! You wouldn't even be in fourth year if it wasn't for me! You are just a silly little boy who needs to get a life! I wish I'd never made friends with you, you've ruined my life!" She started to make her way out of the hall but turned on her heel, "And I am _**not **_a slapper!"

This time six people followed her out; Cedric, Jack, Fred, George, Ben and Ginny.

"We would like to apologize,"

"On behalf of our brother." Fred and George apologized.

"For being such an idiotic idiot." Ginny added.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just realised how many mistakes I have made, sorry and that I haven't done a disclaimer in a while: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting, I really do like them and they encourage me to write faster :D**

**I've lost track of what time it is in the story so I'll make it after evening meal oh and it's a Friday.**

"_For being such an idiotic idiot." Ginny added._

Hermione sniffed and smiled slightly at them.

"It's okay, I know what a prat he can be. I just don't want you to have to choose between me and your brother."

"I know which one I'd choose if he was my brother." Jack muttered. The Weaslely's rolled their eyes.

"I need to get going, Claire will be waiting for me." Ben said, "Hope you're okay now." He patted Hermione lightly on the shoulder.

"Bye Ben, thanks for following me."

"You're not meant to know he's a stalker!" Jack stage whispered. Everyone laughed and Ben left. There was a slight silence until Fred filled it.

"So I hear you're entering the tournament Diggory."

"Call me Cedric," he smiled round at everyone causing Ginny to blush, "and yes I am." Hermione made a noise making everyone turn to look at her.

"Erm Hermione, did you just growl?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." She replied in her 'so what' voice, "Got a problem?"

"No, no course not." Ginny said quickly.

"Is this about Di- Cedric entering the tournament?" George asked, putting the pieces together.

"If he wants to get himself killed that's fine by me."

"I'm not going to die."

"But you could still get seriously hurt!"

"I probably won't even get picked!"

"But you could!" Someone cleared their throat.

"Well we must be going, so see you later." Fred and George left with an identical grin and Ginny went soon after.

"I've got to go too, bye."

"And then there were two." Cedric said as Jack left. Hermione smiled weakly.

"You just need to forget about Potter and Weasley, they're being stupid."

"Thanks but sometimes they really get to me. I mean a week ago we were the best of friends, we went to the world cup together and we used to go to Hogsmeade together all the time. Oh my God what am I going to do about Hogsmeade tomorrow? Ginny will go with her friends and I wouldn't be able to stand Lavender and Parvati shopping!"

"Hey, hey calm down, you're coming with us."

"I can't just dump myself on you and your friends, you won't want me there – I am only a fourth year."

"I want you there and you know Jack and Ben won't mind so you're not dumping yourself on us. And so what if you're a fourth year."

"Bu-bu but."

"No buts you're coming with us." They smiled at the repeated conversation.

"Okay then, thank you."

"No problem."

"No I mean it, thank you for everything you have done for me I really appreciate it."

"Come here silly girl." He put his arms out and pulled her into a hug, "Anybody would be stupid not to help you out."

"Why are Ron and Harry being such jerks?!" They heard the sound of footsteps behind them.

"What's this? Miss Granger being spiteful about Weasley and Potter." Snape drawled, "I never thought I'd see the day. What's going on?"

"Ron's being pathetic and immature and Harry's sticking with him." Hermione explained, moving slightly away from Cedric but not leaving his arms, "Why am I telling you this? You don't want to know." Snape's face softened.

"I asked didn't I? Now Miss Granger - and you too Diggory – I am only going to say this once - and if you ever tell anyone you'll be in detention for a month – but ignore them, they're obviously not worth it. I can see you've better friends already, stick with him." With that he turned on his heel and glided away.

A minute later and they were still in shock.

"Did that just happen?" Hermione asked, Cedric snapped into focus.

"I think it just did and you should listen to him – he's telling the truth."

"Wow this year has been a change; I'm not friends with Ron and Harry, I've got boys always watching me and Snape's being nice. Oh and I've got new best friends." She added with a grin.

"Too right. Oh damn! I've just remembered I've got prefect duties!" Cedric cried out. Hermione's face fell.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Of course, we're going to Hogsmeade together." She grinned and turned to go to the Gryffindor common room.

Once in her dormitory she pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

_Hi mum, dad,_

_I've settled in fine once again and I'm missing you already. _

_I've had a huge argument with Ron and Harry is staying friends with him – not me. But it's okay because I've been hanging around with Cedric and his best friend Jack, they're great and really fun – kinda like the Weasley twins toned down a bit._

_This year Hogwarts are holding the TriWizard Tournament, which is competition in which three different schools enter. The bad thing is Cedric wants to enter and he can because he's of age and is allowed. People have apparently died in the tournament and they __**say **__it's safer but you never know._

_Anyway hope you are well, love you_

_Hermione x_

Hermione went off to the owlery, sent off her letter and went back to her room to read.

---------

"Hey Cedric!" Cho Chang called out when he arrived at the meeting place. Cho was a Ravenclaw prefect for the year below him. **(AN well in my story she is) **

"Hi Cho, how are you?" Cedric was always polite, even if he couldn't stand her.

"I'm great thank you Ced." She batted her eyelashes and smiled fakely.

"Actually it's Cedric but I'm glad you're well." She looked slightly put out but regained her perfect facial expressions.

"Cedric it is then, oh have you seen we've been paired together for the duties." She pointed a manicured nail at the parchment.

"Great." He said with sarcasm she didn't notice. _I wonder who she bribed for that, _he thought. He had definitely noticed that she fancied him.

"So shall we get going then?" She asked giddily.

"Okay." Cedric said grudgingly, again she didn't notice. They started to walk around the school in an awkward silence.

"So are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" She asked. _Oh here we go._

"Yes I am, are you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with – with me." She was wringing her hands and looking nervous.

"I'm sorry I promised to go with my friends." He wasn't sorry but he was courteous. Her face dropped.

"Oh, well another time then?"

"Maybe not I'm sorry." With effort she plastered her fake smile on again.

"It's okay, so who are you going with tomorrow?"

"Jack, Ben and Hermione." Her face went stony.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"I think everyone knows her now, so are you two together then?" She asked icily.

"No, apart from the fact we've really only known each other a few days, we're just friends." Her face lifted up a little bit.

"So whatcha wanna talk about?"

"I'm not bothered." He prepared his mind for a long and meaningless conversation. She started talking immediately about how someone had called her fat so she was starving herself. But as he had seen her scoffing Honeydukes finest that morning he knew this wasn't true and she was just looking for sympathy.

The rest of the patrol was filled with mind numbing chatter and by the end of the night Cedric felt like silencing Cho.

Cedric finally managed to escape and shot off to his room.

**Shorter chapter, sorry but I'm just not thinking straight with this story I've got too many other ideas rolling around in my brain. **

**Please review :D oh and if you have any questions just ask and I'll try to answer them :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say a big thank you to Kate4DracoWeasley for reviewing every chapter and to Equify for giving me some advice :) ----**

**I think I'm only going to have up to the Yule Ball in this story because I have to have every day described but it's taking too long**

**I'm sorry but I have changed the timings and stuff, I have put an AN where but just ask if it confuses you. I don't normally do this but this story's dragging and I want to try and make it better.**

I don't own Harry Potter and please review :D

_Cedric finally managed to escape and shot off to his room._

Hermione woke up slightly later the next morning as it was a Saturday but was still up before everyone else. She opened up her trunk and started trying to decide what to wear.

She finally decided on a turquoise V-neck top, black jeans and silver shoes. Lavender woke up and spoke groggily.

"Where you going all dressed up?"

"Hogsmeade and I'm not dressed up." She woke up at that.

"Ooh who with?"

"Go back to sleep." With that she left, slamming the door.

She made her way to breakfast and saw Cedric at his table, he waved over to her.

"Hey Ced."

"You look great Mione, you okay?" Hermione blushed and sat down.

"I'm fine thanks you?"

"I'm great now." Hermione wondered what he meant by that but brushed it off. He passed her the toast rack and she took a piece.

Half an hour later Jack came towards them with a girl.

"Hey Cedric, Hermione. Holly this is Hermione and Hermione this is Holly."

"Good morning Holly."

"Nice to meet you Hermione."

"Wow Hermione's name was just said a lot, Cedric, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Holly is that okay?" He spoke quickly and looked at Cedric.

"Yeah it's fine." Jack beamed and sat down with Holly.

"So I guess it's just us and Ben." Cedric said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Guess so, speak of the devil." They both looked up and saw Ben and Claire approaching. _Is he going to bail on us too? _Cedric thought slightly hopeful.

"Hey mate, you know how I said I was coming with you two?" Cedric nodded, "Well I haven't spent that much time with Claire since we got back so..."

"Claire can come with us if you want." Cedric offered.

"Nah it's all right mate, see ya later." They grabbed a piece of toast each and left the hall.

"So I guess it's just us then." Hermione quoted.

""Guess so." They both laughed and he helped her off the bench.

"Shall we get going then?" He asked and Hermione nodded with a smile. Leaving the hall they didn't notice the amount of people watching them.

------

"Cedric said he wasn't going with that bitch **(AN sorry about that)**." Cho muttered. She was walking between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table.

"Is Diggory with Granger _**again**_?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, even though he told me he wasn't going with her! I mean he blew me off to go with some mates and it turns out it's her."

"That's stupid, who'd pick her over you? You're much prettier than her and not a swot." Cho beamed.

"I know right!"

"She just thinks she's so cool now that someone's noticing her," he carried on, "she needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"Definitely, she needs a shock to the system."

---------

"So where do you want to go first?" Cedric asked as they arrived at Hogsmeade.

"I'm not bothered, you?"

"Ugh you're so awkward." He laughed.

"Fine! How about... the Shrieking Shack?"

He nodded and they started walking towards it.

"So Cho Chang asked me out yesterday." Cedric said after they'd walked a bit. Hermione snapped her head to her right.

"As in a date?"

"Uh huh." He nodded, "But I told her I couldn't because I was going with friends."

"So if you weren't going with us would you have gone with Cho?"

"Oh God no, I can't stand the bimbo." Hermione grinned and they picked up the pace again.

They started to climb up the muddy hill leading the Shrieking Shack.

"Oh I just know I'm going to fall on this stuff!" Hermione cried out.

"Here, let me help you." He offered his hand to her and she grasped it to pull herself up a tricky part.

"You're hands are like ice!" He complained as they got onto the grass.

"I forgot my gloves." She explained.

"Pass me your other hand." He ordered. She reluctantly did as she was told and he started warming her hands up.

"Better?" He asked after a minute.

"Yes thank you." He smiled at her and let go of her left hand but keeping hold of her right.

"Good, shall we go look now?"

"Sure." Cedric led her over to the fence near the shack.

"This place looks beautiful during snow fall." Hermione thought out loud.

"Mmm it really does."

"You ready to go?" Cedric asked after a bit, Hermione nodded. He hadn't let go of her hand all of the time and he gripped it slightly harder as they went down the muddy hill.

"Where to next?" Hermione enquired.

"Let's just walk and go where we end up." Cedric suggested. She thought about it for a moment then nodded.

-------

"You know what? I think I'm bored of walking." Hermione said after two hours of it.

"You know what? I think I am too, Three Broomsticks?"

"Three Broomsticks." Hermione agreed.

They started to make their way to the pub. Hermione stepped in and spotted Ginny in the corner with Colin Creevey. Ginny looked up and waved Hermione over.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Sure thing, I'll get the drinks and take them to a table." He let go of her hand and she went over to Ginny.

"So?" Ginny asked her, her eyes wide with expectation.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What's with you holding his hand?!" She whisper shouted back. Colin was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Was I? Oh yeah, my hands were cold and he was helping me down a hill. I didn't even realise we hadn't let go." Ginny tutted.

"What?! It's the truth."

"I know it's the truth! That's exactly why I'm tutting, it's obvious that-"

"Hermione." Cedric called.

"What's obvious?"

"Nothing, go and get your drink."

"Ginny tell me!"

"No, now go." Hermione left with glare and sat down next to Cedric.

"What's up?" He asked, passing her her drink.

"Oh nothing, Ginny's just be stubborn."

He started laughing but stopped when he saw her expression.

"Sorry, but let me get this straight – you're angry at someone for being stubborn?"

She nodded and he started laughing again.

"What?!"

"You're the most stubborn person ever!"

"I am not!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe I can be but -" She said reluctantly.

"No buts." He interrupted. She scowled and took a sip of her drink, warming up instantly.

"So the other schools are coming next week." **(AN – I know I've said they're not coming yet but I want them to come soon, sorry for changing everything.) ** Cedric said.

"Yes, I can't wait. I just hope everyone gets on."

"You think they won't?"

"You know how people get with a little competition."

"Good point, I can't wait to see who the Hogwarts champion will be up against."

"You still entering?"

"Yes but will you still talk to me?"

"Of course I will." She sighed.

"Good." He had a drink and was quiet for a moment.

"Oh for crying out loud!" He burst out, "Why can't they just stop staring?!"

"Calm down, it's okay if they're being pathetic. Have you finished your drink?" He nodded.

"Okay, do you want to go then?"

"If you don't mind."

They both got up and left the warmth of the pub to go back to school.

"I'll see you later, I've actually got quite a bit of homework."

"Okay, bye Mione."

"Bye Cedric." Hermione turned on her heel and shot off to the Common Room.

-------

"He's got it bad." She said as she watched Cedric stare at Hermione's retreating back, "When do you think he will realise it himself?"

"I honestly have no idea Minerva." Dumbledore turned to face McGonagall, "But I hope it's soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you **LivingInTheClouds **for being a great reviewer, it's people like you – and everyone else who reads and reviews – that make writing worthwhile** **Halloween will now be on the next Saturday, sorry for any confusion. Not a very long chapter sorry.** **I don't own anything, please tell me what you think.**

"_I honestly have no idea Minerva." Dumbledore turned to face McGonagall, "But I hope it's soon." _

"Just a reminder; Beauxbatons and Durmstrang shall be arriving this Friday Wednesday and we will be finding out the Champions during the Halloween feast this Saturday." Dumbledore called at breakfast on Monday morning. Hermione was sat in between Jack and Cedric.

"Yes! Can't wait." Jack said, Hermione scowled at him. It turned out that he and Ben were entering their names too.

"What? Hufflepuff needs some glory."

"That_ is_ true." Cedric agreed.

"Tsk."

"Oooo we can't enter now! Hermione has tsked at us!" Jack cried sarcastically. She brought her hand out and smacked him lightly, poking her tongue out.

"Right enough you two, go to lessons." She ordered. The trio stood up and Hermione put away her parent's letter.

"I'll see you later." She smiled at them and went off to her lesson.

--------

"And why would I help you?" He drawled.

"Because you'll get one over on Granger." Ron explained.

"Hmm; on one hand embarrassing a dirty little mudblood but on the other working with a dirty little blood traitor." Malfoy put out his two hands as if weighing.

Ron waited with bated breath.

"Fine, I'll help you. What's the plan?"

"Well..."

--------

"You're working with Malfoy?!" Harry shouted.

"What? He's the best person for the job."

"And what job is that?"

"Nah, you'll have to wait and see."

-------

"So Weasley has got this plan to embarrass Granger." Malfoy explained.

"Why would he want to do that? Aren't they all buddy-buddy?" Zabini asked.

"Apparently not, so are you in or not?"

"Draco, may I ask what on earth you are going on about?" Snape snapped.

"Oh Weasley and I have got this great plan to humiliate Granger." Snape's eyes flashed with anger.

"I want you to take a walk with me Draco."

Malfoy looked confused at Zabini but waved him goodbye and followed Snape.

"What's this about Professor?"

"What has Miss Granger ever done to you?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Just answer the question Malfoy!"

"Nothing, she's merely a dirty little mudblood." Snape cringed.

"Don't say that word in front on me."

"Sorry." He muttered in shock.

"I'm going to show you something now." They stayed in silence until they got Snape's office. He went to a cupboard, unlocked it and pulled out a stone basin. He poked around the basin with his wand and finally seemed satisfied. He looked up expectantly at Malfoy.

"Well then?" Snape gestured to the basin and Malfoy leant forward.

**The seventh years pushed the first year into the wall, smashing her glasses. The big crowd just ignored it.**

"**Impedimenta." Someone whispered. Malfoy looked to his right and saw a twelve year old Hermione. The bullies were sent backwards and landed on their backs, which indicated a strong spell.**

"**Are you alright?" Hermione asked, rushing over.**

"**I'm fine – I think."**

"**Come on." She held out her hand and helped the younger girl up.**

The scene changed.

**Midnight.**

**Hermione finally managed to finish her essay. She started to pack away her things when the portrait door opened. Hermione scowled when she saw who it was.**

"**Hermione! Thank God you're here, I really need your help." Lavender cried out.**

"**What's the matter?" She asked in panic.**

"**I really have no idea what to do on this essay!" Hermione sighed silently.**

"**Okay, come and sit down."**

**2:30am**

"**Thank you so much Hermione, see ya." Lavender bundled together all her work and shot off up some stairs. Hermione sighed and rested her head on the desk, Malfoy's heart went out to her.**

The scene changed again.

"**Filthy little mudblood!" Memory Malfoy spat. Hermione stood tall while Weasley and Potter were snarling at him.**

"**Get away Malfoy, just because you aren't clever enough to think up some new insults." She said coolly. Memory Malfoy smirked.**

"**If that's what you want to believe Granger." He walked away.**

"**Oh I am going to kill him. I swear if he says that word one more time!" Malfoy noted how Ron didn't say if he calls **_**her **_**that word.**

"**Calm down, he's just being pathetic, it doesn't bother me."**

"**Only because you don't truly understand." Ron said.**

"**I understand perfectly well and I am choosing to not let it affect me. I only want him to stop because it annoys you two so much."**

Malfoy was pulled out of the memories.

"Do you still want to humiliate Miss Granger?"

"Those seventh years could have killed her! And her _'mates' _treat her like crap!"

Snape nodded.

"But why did she do everything she did?"

"Because she cares."

"And why do you care about things concerning Granger?"

He mumbled something.

"Sorry Sir, didn't quite catch that."

"Her mother shouted at me." Malfoy hid his smirk.

"How do you even know her mother?"

"As you are aware Miss Granger is a muggle-born and I was the teacher assigned to give her her Hogwarts letter. Her mother is one scary woman and she told me to keep an eye on her." He blushed.

"Right, so our Professor is scared of a muggle." He said matter of factly.

"Keep your mouth shut or you'll be in detention for a month." Malfoy shut his mouth.

"So lay off Hermione Granger and whatever Weasley's plan is – ruin it. Got it?"

"Yes Sir."

"And stop saying the 'M' word." Malfoy scowled but nodded.

--------

"Whoo Hermione!" Cedric pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug and when he let go he had a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry about this – someone gave sugar." Jack muttered. Hermione laughed and Cedric giggled.

"Come on let's get some tea." She said, pulling lightly on his arm.

"Whoo tea!" Hermione shook her head with a grin.

After he'd had some food Cedric seemed to calm down a bit, enough to notice something that annoyed him.

"Why's Malfoy looking at you?" He asked.

"Is he?" Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table – sure enough he was, "He's probably just trying to think of a new insult."

"Hmm."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then, have a good night." Hermione stood up and was walking past the Slytherin table as Malfoy was standing up. She glanced up at him – glare at the ready – and was shocked to see him slightly smile at her. She hurried to the Gryffindor common room.

**So did you like it? Sorry about all that with Malfoy, I just thought it would be a good filler.**

**Tell me what you think and I hope you keep reading :D**

**Ooo and it's nearly December XD yey !!**


	9. Chapter 9

Arrgh it's December !! :D sorry, I just love December so much (if you're reading this when it isn't December, sorry :P), hope you have a great month and - if I've finished this before Christmas – have a good Christmas and New Year (I have to be polite :P)

**So thanks for all the reviews I've got, they're really great and any advice given really is taken on board – so advise away. And wow over 3000 hits!! :D**

**I don't own anything, please review.**

**-------**

_She glanced up at him – glare at the ready – and was shocked to see him slightly smile at her. She hurried to the Gryffindor common room._

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Lavender looming above her.

"Holy Merlin!" Hermione cried.

"Merlin wasn't religious – he was magic, now get up." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Since when are you up earlier than me?"

"Since I wanted to do your hair."

"You want to do my hair?" She asked in ridicule, "What time is it?" They would need hours to do Hermione's hair.

"Six o'clock. Please let me." She begged.

And hours they had.

"Fine then, you can do my hair." Hermione gave in after a moment.

"Yey." Lavender clapped like a pixie and got a big silver box, she started pulling things out of it.

"Wait! Are they scissors?" Hermione yelled.

"Shut up and sit down."

Half an hour later Hermione's hair was just past shoulder length and had lost its entire frizz, instead it had gentle curls that framed her face.

"Perfect. You can go now."

"Joy." She muttered sarcastically. Hermione shot into the bathroom and came out fully robed. She went down to breakfast just as Parvati was stirring.

"Morning Hermione." Holly called as she spotted her.

"Morning."

"Your hair looks gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Lavender Brown did it for me this morning."

"Really? Wonder if she'd do mine." She said pretty much to herself. They walked into the hall together and they sat down to wait.

"My mum sent me a book yesterday." Holly said.

"Really? What was it called?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested.

"Karen Rose – Count to Ten."

"That's a muggle book isn't it?"

"Oh yes, my mum loves a good muggle book. Have you read it?"

"Yes, I loved it – you're going to really enjoy it."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Jack said as he gave Holly a kiss on the cheek.

"Books." Holly replied earning herself an eye roll from Jack.

"Wow look at your hair Hermione, it looks really nice." Hermione blushed at Cedric's comment and she smiled her thanks.

"What's different about it?" Jack asked. Holly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He complained.

"Look closer." She ordered. He stood up and went extremely close to Hermione's head.

"Not that close!" Hermione laughed.

"Is it shorter?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile.

"Cool." He looked really pleased with himself and sat back down next to Holly. They rolled their eyes at him which he didn't notice.

"So when did you do that?" Cedric asked.

"This morning, you have no idea how scary it is to have Lavender Brown looming above you asking to do your hair." He laughed.

"I can imagine. So she just asked if she could cut your hair?"

"No, she asked if she could do my hair and then brought out the scissors." He raised his eyebrows.

"And we can still hear properly?"

"Hey! I didn't shout at her." She said unconvincingly.

"Okay Hermione, whatever you want us to believe." He said patronisingly, patting her head.

"Shush and eat some breakfast." She took a piece of toast herself and passed one to Cedric.

The school bell rang and they disappeared off to their individual lessons.

Hermione stayed on her own apart from when people complimented her hair. Every time that happened Lavender got a small, smug smile on her face.

The bell for lunch rang and Hermione shot off to the hall.

She spotted the others and went straight over to them. She sat down and got some food.

"I probably won't be seeing you tonight, I'm going to the library." Hermione said, taking a sip of juice.

"I'll come with you if you want." Cedric offered.

"If you want – but I do get absorbed in books."

He laughed, "Okay, I'll come anyway but I can't stay long."

"Okay, I'll meet you there after lessons." Jack suddenly smacked his forehead.

"Oh my Goddess," Everyone looked at him strangely, "I totally forgot about that Potions essay."

They spent the rest of lunch all working on Jack's essay.

The bell went and Hermione left to go to Charms. They were studying the theory of Summoning Spells. Hermione's next lesson was Potions.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger."

"Good afternoon Professor." Ever since he had been nice to her that time she had been more polite to him.

"I trust you are having a good day." Hermione was shocked, he wasn't normally this polite.

"Yes, thank you Sir and yourself?"

"I'm splendid thank you." The rest of class had filed in and their conversation sort of petered out.

The end of the lesson approached and Hermione was pushed out the way (she thought it was Ron but she couldn't be certain) as everyone rushed to leave the classroom.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"Yes thank you, guess some people were in a rush."

"That Ron Weasley, who does he think he is?"

"Was it him?"

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Okay, thank you Professor, have a good day." Hermione shut the door lightly and rushed off to the Hall.

Cedric and Jack weren't in the hall so she just grabbed a bread roll and went to the library, eating on the way.

"There you are, I was beginning to get worried." Cedric whispered.

"Sorry Professor Snape was talking to me and I just ran to get something from the hall."

"What was Snape talking about?"

"He saw someone push me and asked me whether I was okay."

Cedric looked slightly angry, "Who pushed you?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll be back in a moment – I'm just going to find some books." He got up and followed her to the shelves.

"Hermione, who pushed you?"

She sighed, "Snape said it was Ron. Happy now?"

"No, why would he push you?"

"I don't know, I didn't do or say anything to him all lesson."

"Come here, did he hurt you?" He asked with his arms outstretched. She walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, I'm fine." He tutted.

"Don't even try and lie Hermione."

"Fine, I'll probably have a bruise on my left arm."

"Let me see." He broke the hug and gently pulled her arm towards him, rolling up her sleeve. There was a large purplish bruise starting to form.

"I'm going to kill him." He whispered.

"Leave it Ced, he's not worth it."

"But he hurt you!"

"Keep your voice down Mr Diggory." Madame Pince called.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Okay so can we just forget about it now? Please." He looked pained but then made an effort to alter his expression.

"So what book are you going to read?" He asked.

"I was thinking..." She went on describing not one but six books she was considering to read and Cedric listened intently with a smile.

She finally decided on one and settled down at a table to read. Cedric watched her read for ten minutes before realising he had to go.

"Hermione, I'm going to have to go now. See you tomorrow." He patted her shoulder lightly and left, smiling when she smiled goodbye.

------

"Miss Granger dear, the library is closing now would you like to take that book out?"

"Oh – no thank you, I've just finished it."

"Very well, goodnight Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Madame Pince."

Hermione left the library and while heading for her common room, she spotted Mrs Norris prowling the corridors.

The cat turned and gave her the evil eye.

"Shoo cat, I'm doing nothing wrong." The cat span round and flew away, mostly likely to fetch Filch. Hermione picked up her pace. Even though it wasn't pass curfew – she didn't fancy a run in with Filch.

She made it into her common room without meeting Filch and got into bed with a book. Lavender and Parvati were talking excitedly about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Hermione sighed to herself; she wouldn't be able to handle anymore conflict.

**Hope you like it this was quite rushed but don't worry hopefully the next chapter will be better. **

**Quick question (merely for my curiosity): Has anyone heard of a film called '**The Bears Who Saved Christmas'**? I just wanted to know because I have loved that film since I was little and I wanted to know if anyone else knew it. No real need to answer I just wanted to know lol :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Yey! Someone has seen the film! Haha, sorry.

**Anyway – thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them – so keep them up! Haha :P**

**I'm actually losing hits as the story goes on :( but ah well at least I've got the regulars :)**

**I don't own anything, please review.**

**-------**

_Lavender and Parvati were talking excitedly about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Hermione sighed to herself; she wouldn't be able to handle anymore conflict._

Hermione woke up groggily and got her things ready to go to the bathroom. She turned the door handle and found it locked.

"Who's in the bathroom?" She called.

"It's Parvati."

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I need time to get ready!"

"What's so different about today?"

"The schools are coming!" She said in a 'duh' voice. Hermione tutted and settled down to wait. Fifteen minutes later she came out and Hermione shot in.

When she left the bathroom Parvati and Lavender had already left.

"Oh, thanks for waiting for me." She muttered sarcastically to thin air.

She made her way down to the hall on her own and went straight for the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey Mione, you're late aren't you?"

"Morning, Parvati got in the shower first."

"Ooo." Cedric winced.

"I know." Hermione agreed with a laugh.

"So are you excited about the schools coming?"

"Ugh don't get me started on that, I've had them talking about it all night when I'm trying to sleep."

"Aww poor Hermione. You should hit them with a Silencing Charm."

"Oh that would go down a treat with them wouldn't it?"

He laughed, "Yeah but it would save them from you killing them."

"Good point, I shall consider it." He smiled and she pinched a piece of toast off his plate.

"Hey!" She stuck her tongue out at him and made him laugh again.

"Come on, it's time for lessons."

---------

"Oi Malfoy! We're doing the plan tonight." Ron shouted.

"Fine! Now stop talking to me before I curse you into next week." Ron shut up and went to Divination.

"I didn't think you were going along with the plan." Zabini said.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that and if I humiliate Weasley – what's so bad about that?" Zabini smiled appreciatively and they separated to go to their lessons.

---------

Hermione looked up as the Ancient Runes class door opened and Malfoy sauntered in, late as always.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I got caught up." Everyone looked around in shock – Draco Malfoy apologising? What was wrong with him?

"That's quite alright Mr Malfoy, please take a seat." The teacher said, just as shocked.

He sat down in his usual seat in front of Hermione. The Professor set the work and just let everyone get on with it.

A couple of minutes later Malfoy turned round.

"Granger, could you help me with this please." Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"What's goi – what question?"

"Four B."

"Okay it's pretty simple..." She went on to explain what he had to do for it and he listened intently.

"Not that I don't appreciate it – I do – but why are you helping me?" He asked after he had finished the question. Hermione shrugged.

"You asked for my help."

"But I've always been a complete git to you."

"I know – but you needed help."

Malfoy was surprised, "Okay, can I just say - you won't be getting any more hassle from me."

"Thanks Malfoy, I appreciate that." He nodded and turned back to his desk.

The bell went and Hermione left for her next lesson.

Soon it was time for lunch.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Ced. Weirdest thing ever happened before." Hermione exaggerated.

"Ooh what?"

"Malfoy turned round and asked for my help then told me he won't be hassling me anymore." His eyes widened.

"Wow that is weird."

"Mmm hm." She nodded. She giggled and poured some soup into a bowl. After she put the ladle down Cedric picked it up and got some soup of his own.

"I've never seen you try Butternut Squash soup before." Hermione commented.

"Thought I'd give it a try." He said. She smiled at him and silence fell for a moment while they ate.

"Where's Jack?" She asked after a while.

"No idea." Cedric lied.

"_Hey Jack, I wanted to have a word with Hermione at lunch."_

"_Okaaay, need me to stay away?"_

"_If you don't mind."_

"_Course not, is she okay?"_

"_She's fine, I just wanted to talk to her about all this crap that's been going on."_

_Jack nodded, "Sure, that's fine – I'll spend some time with Holly."_

"Huh, he's probably just spending time with Holly." Hermione concluded.

"Probably."

At that moment Hermione looked up and saw Ron enter the hall.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Of course you can." He said immediately.

"I just wanted to say thank you – for all that you've done for me, I don't know what I'd have done without you." Cedric beamed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, you're part of the cool gang now; you're never going to be without me again." He said – semi jokingly. She giggled and a few people looked over curiously.

"Okay, well we've got to get to lessons now so I'll see you later?" Hermione said, pulling herself back.

"Of course, the schools are coming tonight." Hermione scowled and got up.

"Bye Ced." She walked away.

"Bye Hermione, miss you." He muttered quietly.

~*~

Excitement was thick in the air as Hermione and Cedric walked to the doors together, nobody knew how the schools were arriving.

"I bet they both do something over the top and extravagant." Hermione said as she danced in the cold.

"Of course they will; they'll do anything to show off." Cedric took off his robe and wrapped it round her shoulders.

"Thanks – but all our schools are different, why would they want to show off?"

"To try and prove that they're better than us." He scoffed.

"Tsk." Cedric laughed at her expression.

"Are you laughing at me?" She pouted with puppy dog eyes. He got worried and angry at himself immediately.

"No, I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to upset -" He got interrupted by Hermione's laughter.

"I'm joking, but at least I know that my eyes work wonders." She said between laughing.

"That's not funny! I thought I'd really upset you!" She took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm sorr-" She burst out laughing again and this time Cedric couldn't stop himself joining in.

All of a sudden there was a shout,

"Look! Look up there!" Everybody looked up to the sky and saw an object steadily increasing in size.

"Is that a carriage?" Hermione muttered to Cedric.

"You might be right, but what's pulling it?"

At that moment the carriage touched down lightly and Dumbledore glided forward to greet the school. The door opened and a huge shadow was cast on the ground.

"Madame Maxime, simply splendid to see you. I would like to welcome you and Beauxbatons to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He announced with his arms stretched wide.

"Albus, I am so grateful for your allowing of our visit." The giant lady said with a French accent.

"Not at all, would you like to wait out here for Durmstrang or go inside and warm up?"

"Warm up I think, my students have a long journey."

"Of course, this way please." Dumbledore led the group inside and returned a few moments later.

"What's that noise?" Hermione heard someone ask. She listened carefully and realised that the racket was coming from the lake, she looked closely and saw something rising out of it.

"Have you seen it?" She asked and when he looked blank, she pointed to the lake. By now most of the school was watching it.

"It's a mast!" Someone shouted. They were quite right and a minute later an impressive ship was resting on the surface of the water; intimidating and soaking. A group of people were soon in front of the Hogwarts bunch.

"Karkaroff, glad you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Karkaroff said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Come, come we must get inside Beauxbatons are already inside and waiting."

As Durmstrang were walking through the doors Hermione heard the whispers.

"It's Victor Krum."

"Can't believe he's here."

"Do you think he'll sign my hat in lipstick?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and just snorted when she spotted Krum.

"Doesn't do much for you then?" Cedric asked.

"Well sure he's handsome," Cedric felt a flash of anger and something else – jealousy? "But they only like him because he's famous and to be honest he seems like a bit of a pri-"

"After you." Krum said roughly, making a gesture with his hand. Hermione blushed lightly and smiled brightly at him. He didn't seem to have heard what she'd said.

"Thank you." He smiled a little back at her and she walked through the doors.

Behind her Krum and Cedric both tried to walk through the doors at the same time. Krum grunted and stepped back to let him go through. Cedric scowled and they both walked to the Great Hall.

Hermione was waiting at the Hufflepuff table for Cedric. The Durmstrang lot were standing around wondering where to sit.

Krum looked over to the Hufflepuff table – unnoticed by anyone – and spotted Hermione sitting down. He pointed over to the table and started to make his way to it, the rest of his school immediately followed.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked. Hermione looked up.

"No, feel free." He sat down next to her and neither of them noticed Cedric glare.

"I am Victor Krum, it is nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Hermione shook it.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you too."

~*~

"Look at her now she's getting all pally with Victor Krum, who does she think she is?" Ron muttered, "This plan needs to be done now."

~*~

Dumbledore stood up and welcomed the schools, he sat back down and the food appeared.

"This food looks great." Krum said.

"The house elves do a wonderful job." Hermione agreed. Something red caught her eye and as she looked up she saw Ron standing up. She got an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Can I have your attention please?!" Ron shouted. Everyone looked at him, he got a smug grin on his face.

"Well everyone knows Hermione Granger – the swotty, buck teethed bog brush -" Cedric snarled at that, "Well everyone knows that she is top of the class but I bet no one knows how." He paused to see how this was affecting people, "Hermione Granger is incredibly rich and has been bribing people to do her work for her. Isn't that right Malfoy?" He looked at Malfoy and Hermione felt a twinge of disappointment as she looked at him.

"What the hell are you going on about Weasel?" Malfoy asked in disgust.

"Bu-but." Ron spluttered.

"Okay you're obviously making up a load of bull to turn everyone against Granger, it's pathetic – you're pathetic." Ron's eyes were wide in shock, as was everyone else's.

"I actually want to say something to you Granger; I've said I won't be hassling you anymore but I apologise for all the hassle I have given you." He stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione, forgive me?" He held out his hand which she shook.

"Okay Ma- Draco, you're forgiven – and thank you for not going along with whatever Ron came up with, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem." He walked away, leaving lots of people in shock.

Gradually the chatter built up again.

"Well that was unexpected." Cedric said.

"I never thought that Ron would try to ruin my reputation like that." Hermione replied.

"Who was that red head boy?" Krum asked.

"Ron Weasley, he used to be my best friend."

"Well he one insufferable bas-"

"Isn't he just?" Cedric interrupted.

"Who was the blonde?" Krum continued.

"Draco Malfoy, he used to be my enemy but we're moving forward now."

"He seems like someone you wouldn't want to cross."

"You're right, he's only just started being nice to me."

"Now that everyone has had their fill it is now time for you to get a good night's sleep, the Goblet of Fire shall be here for the rest of today and all of tomorrow. If you are of age please feel free to place your name in the goblet. Now chop-chop off to bed, have a good night." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Krum asked Hermione.

"I'm sure you will, goodnight Krum."

"Call me Victor and goodnight Hermninny." **(A/N I don't remember what he calls her, sorry) **He turned to leave with the rest of the students.

Hermione and Cedric looked at each other.

"Did he just call-"

"Yes I think he did." He interrupted. Hermione shook her head as though trying to rid herself of the memory.

"Well goodnight then Ced."

"Night Mione." She left and he was on his own.

"Miss you Mione." Why couldn't he find the courage to say that to her face?

**A/N Well longer chapter than normal, what did you think? Was the 'plan' okay? Can you guess what's going to happen? Part of me hopes you do and half doesn't haha :P**

**Please review and keep reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews I love it when people say they love my story :)**

**Please keep on reading and reviewing, I have no idea how long this story will go on for but do you like it so far? I hope so.**

**I don't own anything :(**

"_Miss you Mione." Why couldn't he find the courage to say that to her face?_

Hermione woke up and got ready early as per usual. She wanted to avoid any contact with Lavender and Parvati as they had most probably seen her sitting with Kr – Victor. She made her way down to breakfast and saw that several of the Beauxbatons students sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Cedric."

"Morning hun." He cringed inwardly, why did he say that?

Hermione was suddenly filled with joy and she smiled brightly at him.

"How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm fine thanks, get a feeling that Krum will be sniffing around you today."

"Ha-ha very funny." She said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious." Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, bet on it?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What kind of bet?"

"If he comes to you today then you have to be there when I put my name in the Goblet."

"No that's not fair! I don't want to be there, I've already said I'm not." Cedric looked triumphant.

"So you think he'll come over?" Hermione's expression went stony.

"I didn't say that; what if he doesn't come?"

"Then you don't have to watch me."

Hermione weighed the options in her head.

"Fine – you have a bet." They shook on it and sat back down. A minute later someone sat down near them. Hermione panicked.

"Oh it's you Jack!" She gasped. He looked at her strangely.

"Why? Who were you expecting?"

Cedric smirked and Hermione hit him lightly.

"Oh no one." She said nonchalantly, Jack didn't fall for it.

"Come on – who?"

"She was waiting for Krum." Cedric said with a grin. She hit him again a little harder this time.

"I am not – I'm waiting to win this bet." Jack's face fell.

"Have you been betting without me?" He asked sadly.

"Aww sweetie, it's something you wouldn't be interested in – whether I'm forced to watch Cedric put his name in."

"Hermione Granger being told what to do? Of course I'm interested in that!" It was Jack's turn to be hit and he acted like a dying man.

"Oh look who it is." Cedric said over Jack's whining. Hermione turned and saw Krum walking over to the table.

"Hello K-Victor, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm great thanks."

"Good."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Hermione offered.

"No thank you Hermninny, I am just about to put my name in."

"Oh really? That's great." She smiled at him and he pulled out a piece of parchment.

After he'd gone Jack spoke up.

"Ooo he's so big and clever for putting his name in, no one from Hogwarts is doing that!" He said sarcastically.

"Aww give him a break – he just wanted to show off to Hermninny."

"Call me that again and you won't have the credentials to make a family." Hermione said calmly, taking a piece of toast. Cedric and Jack – and every other male in hearing distance – visibly gulped. Hermione ignored them but had a small smile on her face.

There was a wave of clapping and whooping and Hermione turned round in time to see Krum just moving away from the Goblet.

"So you have to watch me put my name in." Cedric said proudly. She scowled.

"Fine when are you doing it?"

"Hmm I don't know – lots of people watching or not a lot?"

"You know if someone didn't know what you were talking about – that would sound wrong." Jack said looking at them both. As one Cedric and Hermione shook their heads at him and carried on their conversation.

"Well you're probably going to have a crowd watching you no matter what." Hermione said.

"How'd you work that one out?"

"Because you're you." She replied like it answered everything. He rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed.

Even though it was a Saturday quite a few people were in the hall. Hermione had a feeling it was to do with Krum. Speak of the devil.

"Hello Hermninny."

"Well actually Victor it's-"

"Okay I'm going to do it now." Cedric said. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote his name down in his neat, curly writing.

"Come on Hermione." He said putting his hand out to help her up, "You lost the bet now you have to deal with the consequences." Hermione sighed but put her hand in his.

She walked with him to the Goblet and waited just outside the age line. True to what Hermione said; there was a rather large crowd forming.

Cedric looked straight at Hermione – as if seeking reassurance – and took a deep breath, he dropped his name into the Goblet. He grinned as everyone cheered and stepped out of the circle.

"I am now an official possible contestant for the TriWizard Tournament." He said majestically, putting his arm around Hermione. Unnoticed by either of them several people were glaring at him; Seamus, Dean, Ron and now Krum.

"Still not happy about it but I'm pleased for you." Hermione replied grudgingly. He beamed at her and they sat back down at the table.

"So you are hoping to enter the competition too?" Krum grunted.

"Yes as is my good friend Jack." He patted Jack on the back, "Speaking of which – go one mate, your time to shine."

"Okay, I'll just go and get Holly. You had your girl, I want mine." He stood up leaving the remaining three with their mouths wide open.

"Bu-but, no." Hermione said after he'd gone. Krum looked slightly happier about this.

They all turned to watch Jack drop his name in and give Holly a hug.

"Well I'm going to go to the library." Hermione informed.

"You have a library here?" Krum asked.

"Yes of course we do." Cedric said.

"Could you show me?" Krum asked. Cedric noticed the fact that he spoke only to Hermione.

"Of course I can, Cedric are you coming?" Her eyes looked pleadingly at him.

"Yes I will, I haven't read a good book in ages." Hermione smiled gratefully at him and Krum frowned.

They made their way to the library and sat down at the table near the window. Hermione had picked a random book from a shelf and started reading. She looked up at the sound of giggling.

There was a small group of girls behind the shelves watching Krum intently and giving Hermione death glares.

"What is their problem?" Cedric hissed, he didn't like people being nasty to Hermione.

"Ignore them, I am." Hermione replied.

They stayed in silence for a while with both Cedric and Krum shooting Hermione quick glances. Every so often Hermione would look up and catch Cedric's eye. When that happened she'd blush slightly and look back down trying to hide her laugh.

They stayed in the library until Hermione looked at the time and realised it was nearly lunch.

"Come on we're going to be late." She said, gathering up her books. The other two got up immediately.

"Hermione!" Someone called as she walked into the hall. She turned round and saw Fred, George and Ginny.

"Will you sit with us today?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I will." Hermione said. She turned to Cedric, "Is that okay?"

"Sure it is, you _**are **_in Gryffindor." She smiled brightly at him and skipped off to join them. She didn't see his face fall.

"So how have you been? They still treating you okay?" Ginny inquired as they sat down.

"I'm fine and of course they're treating me okay, they're my friends."

They chatted about everything that had gone on and they laughed at Hermione's complaints about Krum.

"Anyone else would be pleased to death if Victor Krum took a shine to them." Ginny said between laughs.

"To be fair I wouldn't." George said when he could breathe. That set everyone off laughing again.

Cedric was looking over, missing Hermione's company but glad that she was happy.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." They got up and left the hall. Cedric watched them go and Jack followed his gaze.

"You miss her don't you?" He said.

"What? Don't be silly she's only over there."

"See, you automatically know who I'm on about and you're jealous that she's with them and not you."

"No I'm not, they're her friends too."

"Yes you are – I've known you for seven years, I understand you."

"Well that's a worrying thought but-"

"No buts, you like her."

"But I've only really been talking to her for a while." Cedric said giving in.

"So? Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

Cedric's eyes widened.

"This isn't love! It can't be!" They weren't worried about being overheard as most people had left; Krum had left when he saw Hermione wasn't sitting with them.

"I never said it was but it could be along the same lines."

Cedric thought about it. Could it be true?

"I'm going for a walk." He told him, Jack nodded and let him go.

Could he like Hermione more than a friend?

She was an amazing girl; smart, funny, beautiful. She stuck up for her friends and for what was right, he loved to hear her laugh and missed her when she wasn't around – even for a little while.

But she was three years younger than him – it wasn't right, he was too old. Maybe she was only his best friend. People thought that way about their friends didn't they?

_**Yes that's right, she's my best friend**_, he thought to himself. How could she be anything else?

**Ooo what did you think? Please review and tell me :)**

**The Goblet thingy will be done in the next chapter so I hope you'll read it.**

**Sorry for anything that's confusing, I know I changed it around but I hope you don't mind :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you liked the last chapter and carry on reading, thanks for everyone that has reviewed so far and if I could I'd write down the names of everyone, but that would just boost up my word count with drivel and on that note I'm going to shut up now :)**

_**Yes that's right, she's my best friend**__, _he thought to himself. How could she be anything else?

Hermione had spent the rest of the day with Ginny, George and Fred and was now making her way to the Hall for the Halloween feast.

"Sorry I haven't been around Ced." She said as she was sitting down.

"It's not a problem." Jack looked at him curiously, he didn't know what Cedric had decided.

"So what did you do today?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much, spent some time thinking."

"Will you tell me what about?"

"I probably will end up in time." Hermione accepted this and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Krum arrived a couple of minutes later.

"Hermninny." He acknowledged.

"Actually Victor it's Her-my-oh-nee."

"Hermyown?" Hermione sighed.

"Close enough." Cedric laughed a little until he saw her face which shut him up immediately. The food was already on the tables so everyone ate the amazing food. Dumbledore stood up effectively ending all conversations and meals.

"Welcome, I trust you are enjoying your stay so far and the food – but now it is time for the moment we have all been waiting for. Mr Filch, if you please." Filch brought forward the Goblet.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is..." A piece of parchment flew to his hand, "Fleur Delacour." All the males in the room erupted and Hermione looked at Fleur, she was stunning. The rest of the students seemed distraught that they hadn't been picked.

"Very well done Miss Delacour please make your way to the room behind me." Fleur stood up and glided to the room, all male eyes following her. Except Cedric.

"Now the Champion for Durmstrang is..." He caught the name, "Victor Krum." Everyone cheered and Krum looked at Hermione.

"Congratulations." She shouted to him. He looked disappointed about the fact that was all she said and made his way to the room.

"Well done Mr Krum and finally the Champion for Hogwarts is..." Hermione held her breath – half of her was dreading the thought of Cedric being picked while the other half wanted the glory for him, "Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded and everyone was trying to pat him on the back. Cedric only had eyes for Hermione.

"Oh my Goddess, congratulations!" She cried, flinging her arms around him. Turned out that that phrase was extremely catchy.

"Thank you! You're not mad?"

"No, you wanted this and now you're happy!" They were shouting as the noise was still deafening.

"Thank you, it means the world to me." He hugged her tightly then let go and went to join Krum and Fleur in the back room.

"Arrgh, Cedric's the Hogwarts Champion!" Hermione cried to Jack.

"Arrgh I know it's so totally awesome!" He started clapping his hands together then seemed to realise what he was doing and stopped with a slight blush. Hermione shook her head at this and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe this but I'm sorry you didn't get it."

"Nah it's okay, there isn't anyone I'd want it to be more." Jack was a true friend Hermione thought.

"So are you seriously okay with it now?" He asked.

"Well I'm still extremely worried for him – I mean what if he gets hurt – but it is making him happy so I'm happy."

"Do you honestly think that way?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he's happy you're happy."

"Yes and when he's sad I'm sad."

"So do you like him then? As more than a friend?"

"Jack!"

"What?" He asked unabashed.

"You can't just ask someone that."

"I can and I did. So do you?"

"Well I've not really known him that long and he's quite an age older than me, he's my best friend. Now I've really got to be going, night Jack." She stood up and turned to leave when the most familiar voice called her name.

"Hermione, wait up!" She turned round and saw Cedric running towards her. Her heart sped up immediately. He gave her a hug.

"I can't believe that I'm the Champion for Hogwarts."

"I know, it's so exciting."

"Well they've just told us when the first task is but they won't tell us what it is. That Fleur is a snobby cow isn't she?" Hermione grinned so much at that bit she felt like her cheeks would stretch.

"Everyone thinks she's gorgeous."

"Yeah, she is pretty but when you've got a personality like that-" He broke off then and shuddered, "I'd understand why people are obsessed with her if she was like you, but she'd not."

"What do you mean like me?" He looked a little uncomfortable then.

"Well gorgeous _**and **_kind and don't try and say you're not because I've already had this argument with you – I won." Hermione blushed.

"Thank you for saying that."

"I only said the truth."

"Well I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't make it like a question anymore – she knew she would see him and would be severely disappointed if she didn't.

"Goodnight Mione, miss you." He gave her a quick hug and hurried away before she could reply.

He had finally built up the courage to say it and it was after he had been debating whether he liked her. What did that say about his feelings?

-----

Hermione snapped herself out of the trance and thought about what had happened. When he was running over to her she had felt the butterflies, in every book she'd read romantic feelings were described by butterflies and she'd only had them with Cedric. She had been so happy when he'd bitched about Fleur and even happier when he called her gorgeous and kind. And when he'd hugged her and said he'd miss her – she'd nearly fainted. So was Jack on the right track? Was she developing not so friend like feelings for Cedric? But she was pretty sure he only felt for her like a friend, plus there was the age difference.

_**What should I do? Do I like him or don't I?**_

She made her way back to the Gryffindor tower thinking all the way.

------

"What's that big smile for Cedric?" Jack asked as they sat in the common room.

"Well I've just been declared the Hogwarts Champion so I think that might have something to do with it." He lied.

"Sure, sure now tell the truth."

"That is the truth, good night." He made his way up the boy's staircase.

"I will get the truth! Mark my words I will find out this secret you be harbouring!" Cedric laughed at him and waved him off, shutting the heavy door with a thud.

The truth was that he was still thinking about Hermione; he could still smell the strange but sweet smell of parchment and peppermint she had about her and he wanted with all his heart to hug her again.

_**Okay, I think I may like her.**_

He rolled over on his bed and fell asleep with thoughts of winning the tournament with Hermione at his side.

**What did you think? I know I've updated extremely quickly (twice in one day, three times in two) so please read and review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just to answer a question; no Harry won't be entered into the tournament as Voldemort doesn't exist so there isn't a reason for him to be.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews; reviews = happy me!!**

**I don't own anything :( JKR does **

_**Okay, I think I may like her.**_

_He rolled over on his bed and fell asleep with thoughts of winning the tournament with Hermione at his side._

Cedric woke up the next morning and practically jumped out of bed to get ready. He was out of the bathroom fully washed and dressed just as Jack was beginning to stir. Jack started to say something but Cedric just walked out of the door.

"So how's life as a champion?" Hermione asked as he sat down next to her. She had still managed to beat him up and most of the hall was empty.

"Same, same I haven't seen many people."

"Aww shame, do you want me to treat you like a celebrity?"

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll find a couple of adoring fans soon enough. Maybe even a few girls obsessing over me." _**Why did I say that? She will never like me back if I say stuff like that! **_Cedric thought.

_**Knew it. He's already waiting for a girl! **_Hermione thought to herself.

"Haha, so been practising your autograph?"

"Of course!" He pulled out a piece of parchment and quill.

"Hermione, lots of love Cedric Diggory." He said out loud as he signed the paper.

"Oh my Goddess thank you so much Cedric Diggory, it's such an honour!" Hermione gushed taking the autograph, "I'll treasure this forever!" She hugged it close to her chest.

"Okay - crazy stalker girl." He whispered to his left.

"Who are you talking to?" She whispered back.

"I don't know." He laughed which caused Hermione to automatically laugh too.

"So what are we doing today?" Cedric asked. Hermione was silently pleased that Cedric wanted to spend the day with her.

"Not sure, whatchu think?" Cedric was silently pleased that Hermione hadn't argued about spending the day with him.

"How bout we just have a day in? We could go to the Hufflepuff common room."

"That sounds good, why not?"

"Great. Come on then." He held out his hand to help her up as was their tradition.

"The Hufflepuffs won't mind will they?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried.

"Course not, they love you."

Hermione beamed and he smiled back. They made their way to the common room and Cedric told Harvey the password.

"Loyalty."

"Oh the password's changed." Hermione stated.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Cedric said sarcastically. He helped her into the room and closed the portrait.

The occupants of the room looked up and did a double take when they saw Hermione. She blushed and shuffled a little behind Cedric.

"Aww don't be embarrassed, people always bring their partners back." Someone said.

"Oh we're – no." They said together, they looked at each other and laughed. The audience looked on in disbelief.

"Okay, whatever you say." Someone said. Cedric rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione gently to an empty chair.

"Sit down Hermione, they won't bite." She laughed shakily and sat down in the comfy armchair. Cedric perched on the arm rest next to her and leant back.

"Haven't you lot got anything better to do than look at us?" Cedric asked. They looked away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, so the gossips haven't died down yet." Cedric stated.

"Yeah, I mean you'd think they'd find something better to do."

"Yeah, like talk to interesting people and have interesting conversations."

"Yeah, like ours you mean?"

"Yeah, obviously - because who else would have said yeah four times in a row without even answering a question?"

"Yeah, I see your point."

"Ye-"

"Okay stop." He pouted and she giggled.

"Do you feel like you're being watched?" Cedric staged whispered.

"You feel it too?" She stage whispered back.

"Do you want to go?" He carried on in the whispering.

"Go where?"

"Upstairs?"

"Oooo." People around the room chorused.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter!" Hermione snapped.

"You go girl!" Cedric whooped.

"No Cedric – no, never do that again." He glanced down in shame then looked back up again, grinning.

"Come on then." He took her hand and pulled her up. They went into his dormitory and sat down.

"Ugh they annoy me so much." He said.

"Aww I know, but they're not worth you stressing out."

"Mmm." Hermione put her arm around his shoulders; the butterflies erupted for both of them.

They stayed in that position for a while. Until of course Jack came up and loudly ruined the moment.

"What are you two up to? Everyone says that you disappeared about an hour ago."

They looked at each other.

"Was it really that long ago?" They asked simultaneously. They laughed and moved away from each other.

"I'm going to have to go, I've got some homework." Hermione said standing up. Cedric sighed.

"You're leaving me stuck with him?"

"I'm afraid so, bye." She gave him a quick hug and left the room.

"So when you gonna ask her out?" Jack said.

"I'm not." Jack's jaw dropped.

"Why not?! You're perfect for each other!"

"No we're not! She's perfect; everything I would ever want! But she's too young, my best friend – one of -" he corrected when he saw Jack's face, "And just not interested!"

"You never know unless you try." He stated, getting up and closing the door quietly.

_**Should I try? He's right I don't actually know how she feels, but what if she says no? Plus there's the massive age difference. Should I try? No – I can't!**_

------

Hermione walked slowly to the library and sat down in the corner. She pulled out her essay and started to write.

"Hermninny." Hermione sighed but plastered on a fake smile when she looked up.

"Victor, great to see you."

"As it is you." He sat down opposite her.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a while.

"Charms essay." He shut up and carried on watching her write.

"Well I'm going to go now, goodbye Victor." Hermione said, gathering up her things an hour later. She rushed out of the library and into her common room.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny called.

"Hey Gin."

"Wanna have tea with us? We've been to the kitchens."

"That'd be great." She said in relief; she was disappointed she wouldn't be with Cedric but glad to escape Krum.

------

_**Oh my God where's Hermione, what's up with her? If she's hurt someone's gonna die!**_

"Wonder where Hermione is?" Jack said out loud.

"Hmm."

**Short chapter sorry, I just promised someone I'd update soon.**

**Please review x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the short chapter last time – I hadn't updated in a while and thought I had better soon, plus I didn't have much time as I was going out.**

**This chapter might seem a little short but I hope you like it, I do - kinda :D**

**Sorry skipping time.... **

"_Wonder where Hermione is?" Jack said out loud._

"_Hmm."_

The first task had approached fast and over the past few weeks Cedric had tried to talk to Hermione about how he felt but had failed epically. Mainly due to the extremely stalkerish Victor Krum.

"_**Hey Hermione, can I speak to you? Alone."**_

"_**You know you can." She looked at him expectantly as they moved away from the scowling Krum.**_

"_**Well, erm – I. Yeah well the thing is –"**_

"_**Hermninny." Krum called. She growled.**_

"_**Did you just growl?"**_

"_**Yes – and?"**_

"_**Nothing." He put his hands up in surrender.**_

_**------**_

"_**Hermione, recently I've been thinking – what lovely weather we've been having."**_

"_**Cedric – it's been chucking it down all morning."**_

"_**Yeah well – your face!" Hermione burst out laughing.**_

Hermione had finally accepted her feelings and was trying to ignore the swooping sensation every time he asked to speak to her privately. Despite the annoyingness of Krum; he distracted her from getting too transfixed. **(A/N Does that sound okay?)**

"Okay so do you think you're ready for this task tomorrow?" Hermione asked, Hagrid had 'let slip' that it was dragons – eep.

"I think so."

"You remember what you need to do?"

"Yes Hermione, transfigure a rock, go for the egg when it's chasing the dog."

"Right," she sighed, "I'm just making sure, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I promise."

"You can't promise that! You never know what's going to happen!"

"I can and I will – I promise I won't get hurt." He put his hand over her mouth when she started to speak, "Shush." She rolled her eyes.

"I've just realised that we've managed to avoid Krum for a whole three hours!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Hey, he's not that bad – give him a break." Cedric's heart fell to his feet.

"Hang on, did you say three hours?! I'm breaking curfew here!" Hermione shot to her feet, "Bye Ced." She gave him a hug and left the Hufflepuff dormitory, no one shot them weird looks anymore – they were used to them.

"You talked to her yet?" Jack asked, sitting in Hermione's recently vacated seat.

"I've just been speaking to her, you saw me."

"You know what I mean you pillock."

Cedric sighed, "I know and no I've not, I either can't find the words or stupid I'm an international Quidditch star you must love and worship me interrupts us." Jack looked amused.

"Say that again."

"I'm a – wait no!" Cedric watched Jack laugh then chucked a cushion at him.

""Right if you're done pratting about – I'm going to bed."

"Oooo is that an invitation?"

"Shut up. I need rest; you know whole fighting a dragon thing tomorrow."

"Ah maybe another night then." He received another face full of cushion and sat back up in time to see Cedric going up the stairs.

Cedric and Hermione both had a restless night and woke up with huge bags under their eyes. They sat down and looked at each other sympathetically.

"You okay?"

"You nervous?" They asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine, now answer mine." Cedric ordered.

"Fine! I'm a little nervous." Hermione replied.

"And _**I'm **_the one having a one on one with a dragon."

"Shut up, it's not my fault I'm worried about for you. You need to eat something by the way."

"I don't want anything."

"Not even a piece of toast?" They smiled at the long ago memory and Hermione passed him a piece of toast.

"Can all the Champions follow me please?" Professor McGonagall called. Cedric fear broke through his shell as he stood up. Hermione stood up with him.

"You'll be fine; I'll be there the whole time." She whispered while giving him a tight hug. Not thinking she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Good luck." She pushed him away lightly, sat back down and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. He hurried away in a slight daze and Hermione put her head in her hands.

"He's going to be fine." Someone whispered, putting their arms around her. She looked up and saw Jack.

"He better be – he promised me he wouldn't get hurt."

"Okay if everyone would like to make their way outside." Dumbledore said calmly. There was the usual hustle and bustle as everyone scraped their benches back and hurried out of the hall.

Holly came over to them and Jack grabbed her hand, he put his left arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Come on you two, let's go cheer for Cedric." They made their way out of the Hall and followed the crowd. They came to the big stadium and tried to find a seat.

Five minutes later Crouch called for silence.

"Okay this task involves a danger most of you have never seen – dragons." There was a collective gasp around the stadium.

"Up first is Mr Cedric Diggory with the Swedish Short-Snout!"

Hermione – along with most of the other girls in the crowd – screamed herself hoarse.

Cedric walked out and immediately scanned for Hermione. He spotted her straight away and seemed to get a new confidence.

She saw him mutter a spell and a large rock was transfigured into a black Labrador. He avoided the dragon and it went for the dog. He ran towards the egg but caught the dragon's attention. It changed its mind and whipped round, it shot some fire and the flames caught Cedric's face.

Hermione screamed and Cedric turned round sharply to look at her. She pointed violently to the egg and he poked his tongue out and picked it up. The stadium erupted and everyone was on their feet, cheering.

"Congratulations Mr Diggory, please go back into the tent."

Hermione pushed past the crowd to get to the tent. She burst through and everyone stared at her. Cedric and Krum's faces lit up when they looked up.

"Sorry." She muttered. She saw Cedric and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Erm Mione – ow."

"Oh God I'm so sorry, are you okay? You promised you wouldn't get hurt!"

"I know and I'm so sorry, I swear I won't break anymore promises."

"Oh shut up!" She pulled his head down and kissed him.

The world froze and no one else mattered, it was just the two of them. They broke apart and they rested their foreheads together.

"I've waited so long for that." He whispered.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting then." She replied with a smile.

"I'll forgive you."

Someone cleared their throat.

They snapped back to the present and looked around in embarrassment.

"Well this iz awkward." Fleur said before leaving to have her turn against her dragon. Cedric put his arm around Hermione and allowed Madame Pomfrey to lead him to the medical tent.

She dabbed some paste on and Hermione looked up in worry as he hissed in pain.

"I'm fine, it's just a little sore."

"It will be – dragons! What's the school coming to?!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. She shuffled away and Cedric gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Being mine."

"Oh I'm yours am I?" She teased.

"Yes – and I'm never letting you go."

**What did you think eep please tell me!! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I love December sooo much! First it's my mum's birthday, then it's my birthday on the 21****st**** and then it's Christmas!! :D**

**Did you like the last chapter? :D eep and to answer 'Brooke' yes Harry will be in the story again but he's not really the main character in this FanFic so he won't be in that much :)**

"_Yes – and I'm never letting you go."_

She leaned into him again and relaxed.

"Have to say I'm glad about that." She said. Slowly, so not to disturb Hermione, Cedric shuffled back towards the hospital style bed that had been placed in the tent. He sat down and pulled her securely onto his knee. At that moment the tent opening was ripped open.

"Oh – am I interrupting something?" Krum asked anger evident in his eyes.

"Oh no, not at all." Hermione gushed, trying to jump up. Cedric kept his arms around her while glaring at Krum.

"Yes actually, we're trying to have a private moment." He snarled.

"Well I don't think it's appropriate."

"Well I don't think either of us care what you think." Hermione hit him lightly on the arm and he shrugged at her. At that moment Fleur came in with a bustling Madame Pomfrey behind her.

"Well I guess I'd better be going then." Hermione said awkwardly.

"I'll come with you."

"Oh no you won't, you have to stay right here." Madame Pomfrey ordered Cedric. He sat back down with scowl, Hermione blew him a kiss and left.

"She iz going to be with me Diggory." Krum muttered.

"Funny – I thought she'd chosen me."

"Just you wait."

"Well I'm going to fight for her – so just _**you **_wait Krum."

Krum turned on his heel and left the tent to collect his egg.

"Dat leetle boy – he iz too big for boots he iz." Fleur said, going to sit next to Cedric. He looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you'd be into him."

She laughed, "Moi? I would not go for someone who thinks he iz better than everyone else." Cedric coughed awkwardly – that's what he thought Fleur was like. She noticed him.

"You think like everyone else don't you?" She paused and he nodded ashamedly, "Well I'm not, I know I am pretty az I am part Veela but I am not better than anyone. What kind of role model would I be for my leetle sister if I thought that?!"

Cedric looked at her with a newfound respect.

"I'm sorry for ever thinking any less of you."

"It's okay, so what are we going to do about – Krum?" She spat his name.

"Erm..."

"You do have a plan don't you?"

"Well – she chose me didn't she?"

"Won't stop him." She stated.

"Okay, so what do you think I should do?"

"Well first things first – iz she officially your girlfriend?"

"Well we both kinda assumed it."

"So no – well you need to make it official, make it romantic. I'll let you decide how to do that and then come back to me when it iz done."

"Thanks Fleur – I mean you hardly even know me and you're helping me so much."

"It iz not a problem."

There was silence so when Krum had finished they could hear the cheers.

"Can we go yet?" Fleur asked Madame Pomfrey. She looked strained.

"Yes I suppose so." They got up and rushed (well Fleur glided) out of the tent.

Hermione had left to go and stand back in the crowd so Cedric scanned the people for her. When they saw two of the champions everyone started shouting and screaming for them.

"How am I supposed to find Hermione in this?"

"She'll find you." She reassured. Sure enough a minute later Hermione popped up beside him.

"Hey you." She said giving him a hug.

"Hey yourself." He replied.

"You are only just behind Krum and Fleur's in third place." She told him.

"Great, come on let's go back to the common room." He picked up her hand and pulled her lightly away.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"So how did it go Mr Diggory?" Harvey asked.

"I got second place." The portrait looked smug.

"Knew you'd never be last."

"Hey! It was really close, any one of us could have been in Fleur's place." Hermione looked at him curiously but ignored it. They entered the common room and Cedric sat down in front of the fire. He pulled her onto his lap and she giggled.

"So how did I do?"

"Very well – especially in the scaring me to death part." She replied.

"Are you ever going to be proud of me?" He sighed.

"I am extremely proud of you!" She exclaimed, "It takes an awful lot of skill and bravery to go out and do what you did, I could never be more proud of you!" He looked slightly abashed. "But I don't like the idea of you being in danger, that's all love."

Cedric smiled at the term 'love' and brought her down for a hug, he placed a kiss on the top of her head

"Thank you for caring."

"Of course I care." She lifted her head up and shyly leant towards his lips. He seemed to stop breathing and leant forward too.

"Erm Cedric," They sighed and moved away from each other, "Sorry but that Fleur girl wants to talk to you outside."

"Really? Great, thanks." He lifted Hermione up, and as he stood up, moved her off his lap and onto the chair, "Be right back."

Hermione stared after him, eyes wide.

"Damn – I wish Fleur would ask to talk to me. That girl is fiiine." The messenger said longingly. Hermione glared at him.

------

"Cedric, I was wondering whether or not you have asked her officially yet?"

"Nope."

"Okay, good – I think you should do it in front of a crowd." He gulped.

"A crowd?"

"Yes, show her you care."

"Couldn't I just get a bunch of flowers?"

"No." She said in surprise, "Well you could do that too I suppose." She said after a thought.

He still looked a little worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She patted his arm, turned around and left. He heard someone else behind him follow him through the portrait.

"Get in there mate, you got a good un there." The random sixth year said, thumping him on the back. Hermione was watching them.

"What the hell are going on about?" He asked.

"You and that French girl! She was all over you."

Cedric rolled his eyes, "Whatever you want to believe." He said, shaking his head. He turned towards Hermione who was still silent.

"What's up love?"

"So, what did she want?"

"Oh, ah erm – nothing, just champions stuff." He replied awkwardly.

_**Great, knew he didn't like me – he'd much have some pretty champion, well I suppose it's better than him choosing Krum.**_

"Okay, well I've got to go – see you later?" She asked nervously, standing up. He looked surprised and a little hurt.

"Of course you will, bye." He kissed her on the cheek and watched her walk away, a sinking feeling in his heart.

------

"Ginny can I talk to you?"

"Course Hermione, what's up?"

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private please?" She had spotted several people in the Gryffindor common room listening in.

"Bored of men already Granger?! Decide to change teams?!" Ron shouted over.

"Get a life Ron." Hermione said back.

"Huh – never thought she'd pick me of you Ron, the lengths she'd go to not be with you." Ginny retorted. Hermione looked at her blankly and Ron blushed.

"Oh, didn't you know? Ron was in love with for years. Remember that little love note you received? Here's your man." Harry said pushing Ron lightly forward, "Why d'ya think he's being so hateful towards you?"

"Erm maybe it's because I actually hate her." Ron snarled.

"Yeah you hate her now – because she laughed at your note and you realised she wasn't the vulnerable little rag doll you thought she was." Harry said. Hermione's eyes widened; he had changed after the hilarious little note a year ago – she just hadn't realised it.

"So – what was the note?" Ginny voiced what everyone had been thinking; only Hermione, Harry and Ron knew what it had said.

"Erm I don't know whether - okay then - I like sugar, I like glue, I like pizza, I like you. I sing in the shower, I'd sing for you, I'd even sing Pixie Lott's Mama Do."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing and Ron stormed out of the room, head on fire.

"That – is – amazing!" Ginny said when she could breathe.

"Hermione." Everyone fell silent as Harry said her name, "I'm really sorry I chose him over you, I just didn't realise how stupid I was being."

"It's okay Harry I understand – you needed a guy mate and I – quite obviously – can't be that friend."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do you idiot." He crushed her into a hug and they smiled at the cheers.

"So what did you need to talk to me about Hermione?"

"Oh it doesn't matter, I'm probably being silly." She said with a smile.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." _**I just hope I'm right.**_

**-----**

**CAN I JUST SAY – MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR CHRISTMAS 2009 AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**I probably won't update again before Christmas so I'll say it now; hope you get everything you want and everything goes perfect for you, thanks for always reading and reviewing, you're the best! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have changed the rating of this because I realised that K+ was 9+ and I don't think some of the language is suitable for that age, it's not as bad as other stories but not something I want that age group reading :)**

"_I'm sure." __**I just hope I'm right.**_

The next morning Hermione dawdled slightly to breakfast and when she arrived most of the school was already there. She took a deep breath and headed over to the Hufflepuff table.

Cedric spotted her and got up to give her a hug.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?!" He called; he took his arms off Hermione's shoulder and grabbed her hands.

"Hermione, you may have made the first move but _**I'm **_making it official. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? As in a date?" Hermione giggled as he swore and started looking for something that sounded like 'a pig hunch of powers'.

"Of course I will Cedric, you know I will." He grinned like a scary maniac and threw the flowers over his shoulder. He took a step towards her and pulled her chin up.

"Tramp!" Ron yelled. Everyone's heads snapped towards him, they were all glaring – except Krum. They sighed and took a step away from each other.

"At least she's not being a tramp with you." Someone called, prompting everyone to laugh and Ron's face to flame up. Hermione looked around and had the feeling it was Malfoy who had shouted.

They sat down and got some breakfast, when the bell rang they shot off to class.

------

"Oi!" Ron looked back.

"Yeah you!" Krum shouted again.

"Whatchu want?" Ron asked.

"I vant you to help me break up Cedric and Hermninny."

Ron grinned, "Course I will."

-------

"Are you sure this vill vork?" Krum asked doubtfully.

"Of course it will – hang on they're coming." They had managed to make sure that Cedric and Fleur were in the corridor at the same time – alone.

Peeves was hovering above Cedric.

"Hey Fleur." He greeted with a smile.

"Hello Cedric." She glanced up, "What iz that 'orrible creature above uz?" He looked up too.

"Ooh that's Peeves – oh crap! -" Peeves had just upturned a whole bottle of ink over Cedric.

"That will seep through in a minute." Fleur said, taking a tiny step forward.

"You're right, excuse my actions." He took off his robes and pulled of his under top. He held each one by the tips of his fingers.

"Here, I have a handkerchief." She pulled a scrap of white material out and wiped a bit of the ink from his face, "That iz all I am doing, eet iz disgusting."

Someone cleared their throat and their heads snapped towards her.

"Hey Hermione." Cedric said easily.

"Cedric?" She choked.

------ (**Hermione's POV of what's just happened)**

Hermione walked quickly down the corridor, she could hear Cedric's voice and – having missed him already – wanted to get to him as quickly as possible.

"Oh crap!" She heard him shout. She saw Fleur step towards him and he took off his robes and shirt, she couldn't see any ink. Her heart shattered and she forced herself to take another step forward. She saw Fleur say something but couldn't hear over the pounding in her ears. Fleur took out a handkerchief and started dabbing him with it.

She wanted to say something but couldn't seem to work her voice, instead she cleared her throat. They both looked up at the same time.

"Hey Hermione."

"Cedric?" She choked.

"Hermione what's the matter?" He asked immediately worried. It suddenly registered in his mind and he looked down at Fleur and shirtless state guiltily.

"Figured it out huh?" Hermione said, giving in to the tears. She turned and ran back the way she had come, her footsteps echoing in the empty corridor.

"What are you still standing here like a muppet for? Go after her!" Fleur shouted. He looked at her, threw his things on the floor and followed her.

He didn't find her soon enough.

"Hermninny? Vot iz the matter?" She was sat on the floor, head in hands.

"Oh nothing." She said in an attempt at nonchalance.

"Please tell me."

She thought about it, "I've just seen Cedric and-"

"Let me guess – Fleur?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes – but how did you know?"

"They alvays seem very close. But I don't know why he'd choose her over you. Here." He passed her a tissue.

"Thanks." She wiped her eyes and nose and smiled weakly at him when he sat down.

"Forget about him." He put his arm around her and pulled a reluctant Hermione closer to him, "There are plenty of other people better than him, for example -"

"Hermione!" Cedric called.

"I don't want to speak to you Cedric."

"Then listen to -" He stopped and noticed who she was sat with, "You've moved on quickly." He regretted it instantly as her eyes hardened.

"I – unlike you – haven't moved on at all, not that it's any of your business." She untangled herself from Krum and stormed off.

"You're an idiot." Krum snarled.

"I'm the bloody idiot?!"

"We were getting closer then!"

"She's my girlfriend!"

Krum snorted, "Somehow I don't think so."

"Even if that's true – I'm still going to fight for her." At that he ran into the direction she had gone. Realising that it was close to the library, he headed straight for there.

Sure enough she was sat near the window gazing out.

"Hermione." He called softly, she didn't turn round. Cedric pulled out the chair next to her and sat down, "It wasn't what it looked like Hermione." She whipped round angrily.

"And what was it Cedric?" She whisper-shouted. Her eyes widened when she noticed he still had no shirt on.

"It was Peeves – he poured ink over me and it would have seeped through and you know how hard it is to get ink off skin." He said the last bit with a smile and could have sworn she almost smiled in return. That thought quickly evaporated.

"I didn't see Peeves and that doesn't explain why you couldn't just have used a spell."

"He probably disappeared when he saw more people and I suppose I didn't use a spell because I was cold and wet and just wanted to get rid of the clothes."

"Yes speaking of which – where are they?"

"I left them behind when I followed you. Please Hermione, you have got to believe me – there is nothing going on between me and Fleur."

Her eyes filled up again, "But you defended her to Harvey and when she asked to see you? When that boy said she was all over you, you didn't deny it!"

"Miss Granger please keep y – my, my Mr Diggory I didn't know you had a problem keeping your clothes on – Miss Granger is a bad influence on you." She tutted and moved away leaving them both blushing. He turned back to Hermione.

"I guess I didn't deny it because I didn't think I'd need to – I thought you trusted me."

"I did, I told myself I was being silly and that I was the one you'd chosen, then everything was fine because you asked me out but then that happened and everything just added up against you."

"And I am so sorry that that happened, I don't want anything to hurt you or to hurt us – I love you." He suddenly realised what he'd said and they both sat frozen, eyes wide.

"What?" She breathed.

"I, I love you, you're my world." She flung her arms around him.

"I love you too." She whispered, "For – eternity." They laughed softly at the memory and Cedric pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry for ever let it enter your mind that I was being unfaithful."

"I'm sorry for letting it enter my own mind. I do trust you – with my love and my life."

"Thank you love." He kissed the top of her head, "What I want to know is why Peeves poured ink over _**me **_– because he doesn't seem to pick on Prefects."

"And why was Krum," Cedric stiffened at his name and Hermione giggled, "Why he just happened to be where I was."

"Vulnerable and upset."

"You don't think?" She asked.

"Krum too dumb planned the whole ink thing."

"But he doesn't know about Peeves so... he used someone else – someone from Hogwarts who wouldn't mind hurting me, who would actually love hurting me."

"Someone who called you a tramp this morning, which by the way honey is _**not **_true."

"Thank you love, so what are we going to do about Ron?"

"I'm not sure but first I think we need to go and find Fleur." Hermione stiffened up that time and Cedric laughed, "She has given me advice and has been a good friend to me, everyone misunderstands her when really she deserves respect – so please?" Hermione sighed but got up, they started to walk.

"Okay but it's not my fault when she makes me take a hit on my ego."

"I don't see why she should do that."

"Because she's beautiful and oh so graceful and every guy wants her."

"This one doesn't and I think that you're more beautiful than her and that you being clumsy is cute."

"You have to say all that – you love me."

"I'd say it anyway." He replied sincerely.

"Fleur!" She turned round to see Cedric and Hermione hurrying towards her, she had a knowing smile on her face.

"You two av made up then?"

"Yes."

"Hermione I am sorry for giving you the wrong idea - Cedric and I are just friends."

"I know and I was wrong to doubt him. I'm sorry Fleur for ever thinking you'd do something like that." Fleur gave Hermione a hug.

"That is quite alright. You remind me an awful lot of my sister, she always admits her wrongs and apologises accordingly." Hermione smiled up at the older girl who suddenly wasn't as intimidating as before.

"Would you like to eat with us today Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"That would be lovely, merci."

They made their way into the hall turning heads for the strangeness; short Hermione and her mass of hair, gorgeous Fleur and her grace and in the middle, tall muscly Cedric, shirtless and grinning.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas for tomorrow – I did update before Christmas 2009!!**_

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I don't know when I'll next update. **

_**Have a good Christmas and happy thoughts to the best readers and reviewers out there – you've stuck with me and not given up**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you had a good Christmas and got everything you wanted :) have a happy new year!**

**60 reviews !! wow :D please help that go up :) and I don't own anything :(**

**Okay I'm sorry but I'm getting bored with this story now, so if it seems a bit rushed I really am sorry :(**

* * *

_They made their way into the hall turning heads for the strangeness; short Hermione and her mass of hair, gorgeous Fleur and her grace and in the middle, tall muscly Cedric, shirtless and grinning._

Several weeks had passed since the 'shirtless' incident - were Cedric had been kicked out of the hall and the other two had followed giggling – and Christmas was fast approaching.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at breakfast with an announcement, "As most students will know the Yule Ball will be happening this Christmas day. The Yule Ball is a traditional TriWizard dance which the Champions and their partners shall be opening. We have decided to only allow fourth years and above to go but someone may ask a younger student if they wish." He sat back down to a light applause and an excited chatter filled the hall.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later." Cedric said immediately, getting up and giving Hermione a quick kiss on her cheek. She looked at him in surprise and watched him walk away.

"Where's he going?" She asked Jack and Fleur.

"No idea." They replied. They were stopped from saying anything else however, due to the small group of boys waiting nervously by Fleur.

"Erm Fleur?" One of them started. Hermione rolled her eyes and set off to first class.

At break Hermione couldn't find him and it turned out he hadn't been in classes.

"He is going to be in some deep sh-" Hermione put her hand over Jack's mouth and raised her eyebrows.

He corrected himself, "He is going to be in trouble with Snape though." Hermione smiled.

"I doubt it." She said quietly causing Jack to look at her curiously. She just laughed and ignored him.

The bell rang and Hermione left for Potions still worrying; what if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt?

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as she sat down.

"Hi."

"What's the matter?" He asked, instantly concerned.

"Oh nothing – Cedric's jus -" The door opened and Snape walked in, effectively ending that conversation.

"Instructions are on the board," He waved his wand and they appeared, "And ingredients are in the cupboard," The cupboard opened, "Start." There was the bustling as everyone got their stuff and sat back down. Within a couple of minutes everyone was settled and working furiously on their potions.

The door opened again and someone burst through. Snape looked up in anger.

"Hermione I wanted to do this in a way you'd remember." He gave her a bunch of red roses.

"Mr Diggory what-?"

"Shush," Everyone held their breath and looked warily at each other, Hermione was silent, "Hermione will you be my partner for the Yule Ball?" She grinned and flung her arms around him.

"Course I will you numpty." She pulled slightly away from him, "But does this mean you skipped class to plan this?"

"Kinda." He said awkwardly.

"You shouldn't do that, now go to class." She chastised.

"Yes Hermione." He walked away, his shoulders drooping a little. When he got out of the classroom he jumped up with a grin.

Hermione giggled at went back to her potion. Immediately Lavender and Parvati shot over.

"So..." They asked with raised eyebrows.

"So?"

"What are you going to wear?!" They said in exasperated voices.

"I hadn't really thought about it." She replied honestly. They sighed.

"We'll get you something." Lavender promised.

"Oh erm, it's really fine – I'll just get my mum to send something." She said quickly.

"Don't worry, we'll get you something just right for you." Hermione smiled falsely at them and used the excuse of her potion to escape their conversation of silk, velvet and the horror of puffy sleeves.

"I feel for you." Harry said, patting her on the arm. She glared at him and finished her potion.

The lessons flew by and before they knew it they were walking for lunch.

"You are so lucky." Holly sighed as they sat down.

"How'd you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The way Cedric asked you to the ball, Jack just came up to me 'hey babe gonna be my partner?'"

"At least you have got someone." Fleur sighed, sitting down.

"How has no one asked you yet?" Holly asked in shock.

"Oh they have asked alright, but zey are all imbeciles." Hermione and Holly laughed but stopped when they saw a handsome Ravenclaw waiting.

"Miss Delacour may I have a word?" Fleur looked at the other two, raised her eyebrows and stood up, taking his outstretched hand.

"Looks like she's found a date." Holly stated.

"Isn't he the Ravenclaw captain?"

"Uh huh, one of the school 'heart throbs'." She scoffed.

"You talking about me there darling?" Jack asked, sitting down and kissing her on the cheek.

"No actually, Roger Davies." She said taking a sip of juice, Jack spluttered. Hermione giggled as he tried to win her round.

"Hey love." Cedric said as he took his seat next to her.

"Hey Ced, been to class today?"

"Yes actually, how was Snape after I left?"

"_**He **_was fine but I got accosted by Lavender and Parvati, they're getting me a dress."

"Oooo and they're still alive?" She hit him lightly, "Speak of the devils." He whispered as they appeared.

"Hermione, we wanted to ask you about your dress – what colour would you prefer?"

"Purple or blue?"

"I think I'd pref-"

"We actually don't want to know, we just want it to seem like we're involving you – see you later hun." With a mirror image wave they both sauntered away.

"Ugh! I can't believe them."

"Just forget about them love." He started rubbing her back soothingly and she relaxed into him.

"Yes but what if they get me something truly inappropriate?"

"They won't – I'll make sure they won't." She smiled at him gratefully and picked up some food.

The bell rang and Cedric walked her to class.

"I'll meet you here after okay?"

"Of course." She rose up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss then slipped into the classroom. He stared after her for a moment then snapped himself out of it and went off to his own class.

At the end of the double lesson Lavender and Parvati came up to her.

"Hermione, we've had some amazing ideas for your dress – you're going to love it!"

"What do you mean ideas? Aren't you just looking through catalogues or something?"

"No, of course not!"

"We're making it ourselves!" They both sounded offended.

_**Ah – they'd be so hurt if I didn't like it! **_Hermione thought.

"Oh – great."

"Don't worry, we're brilliant at this sort of thing." With that they both flounced off leaving Hermione to wait for Cedric.

"Hey Mione." He said, scaring her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey yourself, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, want me to make it up to you?" She turned round to look at him.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well first I hope this will help," he leant down and kissed her, "And secondly I'm going to talk to Lavender and Parvati right now."

"Aww right now?" She pouted.

"Yes right now – otherwise I couldn't bear to pull myself away from my darling angel." He tapped her lightly on the nice causing her to smile.

"Okay – but make sure they don't know I know."

"Okay – I think." She laughed and pushed him gently away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I've got homework. Love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and waved and left with a skip.

-----

A couple of days later Hermione received an unusual package from her parents.

_Hermione,_

_Some darling girls wrote to us about your dress that they are making. I have to say I am disappointed that I can't help you pick out your dress for your first dance but ah well, who cares? Anyway Lavender and Parvati have preapproved these so I hope you like them._

_Have fun and tell Cedric we said hi,_

_Mum and dad_

_P.S. So glad you're in love x _

Hermione blushed and opened the package; a pair of silver stilettos sat on the paper, their five inch heels making her dizzy already.

"Well, I say – bring on the ball."

* * *

**Sorry again if it seemed rushed but I hope you like it, pleas review and tell me what you think :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR !! HAVE A GOOD 2010 !! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hermione, Fleur and Holly's dresses are on my profile :)**

"_Well, I say – bring on the ball." _

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione woke up to find a Ginny on top of her, shouting in her face.

"You too." She muttered back. She tried to roll over but Ginny stopped her.

"You have to get up – it's Christmas!"

"I know, I know. I'm up!" She sat up to see a little pile of presents at the end of her bed.

"This is from me." Ginny thrust a roughly wrapped parcel under her nose. She took it and unwrapped it.

"Oh thank you Ginny, I love it." She gave her a hug and flung the new scarf around her neck, "I kinda went for a theme with all of my presents." Hermione said as she passed it over.

"Oh thank you!" It was a group wizard photo of Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George.

"Right, is all the sentimental stuff over?" Lavender asked as she went over to them. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.

"Good Hermione go and get changed, we want you to see your dress."

They had spent ages on that dress and were extremely proud of it. Hermione was pushed into the bathroom and when she emerged, they immediately pulled her to them.

"Okay, we know you're going to like it as your mother has said you will – so here it goes." They both unzipped the carrier together and presented the beautiful dress; it was floor length, blue and had silver gems in a diamond pattern and the skirt wrapped to the waist. **(A/N On profile)**

"I love it." She breathed. They exchanged smug smiles.

"Great, now you go have a good Christmas and come back here at four o'clock to get ready."

"Four o'clock?" She asked, stunned.

"Obviously, now buh bye." Hermione and Ginny were shoved out of the room and they went giggling into the path of Harry.

"Morning Harry, merry Christmas." Hermione gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the present Hermione, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas to you too Gin." He gave Ginny a hug and she blushed furiously.

"Merry Christmas." She mumbled.

"Do you want to go down to breakfast then?" He asked, oblivious – or pretending not to notice – Ginny's blush.

"Sure."

As they were just about to leave the portrait Hermione had an idea. She pushed Ginny just enough to make her trip through the hole. Harry caught her and held on for that second too long.

"Oh my Goddess Ginny, I am so sorry – I fell."

"It's okay." She didn't look up from Harry's eyes. They started walking again.

"So are you going to the ball Gin?"

"Yeah I am, Neville asked me."

"Oh right, so I'll see you there?"

"Of course." They smiled at each other and Hermione grinned to herself. They reached the Great Hall and enchanted snow was falling.

"Morning love, merry Christmas." Cedric said as she sat down.

"Merry Christmas." She gave him a hug.

"Thank you for the photo, I love it." She smiled, "I've got you something."

"Oh y-"

"Shush, here." He pushed a small box into her hand and she took off the lid.

"Oh I love it." It was a heart locket with the words 'I love you' inscribed on the front and 'For eternity' on the back, "And I love you, thank you."

"No problem." He kissed her and they only broke apart when Jack loudly, and obviously, cleared his throat. Hermione moved away blushing.

"Merry Christmas." They all said simultaneously, they all laughed.

"Come on, let's go outside – it's snowing!"

"Okay great, mind if I invite some of my other friends?" Hermione asked, glancing over to the Gryffindor table.

"Course not, we'll meet you out there." Jack and Holly waved as Hermione and Cedric walked over.

"Hey, snowball fight?" Hermione asked.

"Already there." Fred and George said at once. Hermione giggled and followed them outside. She didn't notice the others quickly moved away from her and she was immediately hit by several snowballs. She turned around – her mouth wide open - to stare at Cedric.

"You planned this! You are so gonna pay!" She scooped up some snow and chucked it at him.

And so the fight – no war – began.

"Oh Goddess, it's five to four – I've got to go. See you later." Hermione gave Cedric a quick kiss and left with Ginny to go back to the dormitory.

"What just happened?" Cedric asked, snowball still in hand.

"Your girlfriend just left the fun to tortured by the Gryffindor devils, my friend." Fred explained while George patted him on the back. Cedric shuddered.

"Meh." He chucked the snowball at Jack and it began again.

----------

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Hermione complained as Lavender and Parvati tortured her. Her hair was perfectly curled and her face was perfectly made up.

"Shush! We're doing this for your own good you know."

"Yes I know, but you've been working on me for about three hours on and off now."

"Technically it's three hours and about forty five minutes but who cares."

"Now come on or we'll be late." They were wearing exactly the same dresses except Lavender's was lilac and Parvati's was fuchsia.

Hermione stood up and let the dress swirl around her, swaying slightly because of the heels. Ginny was wearing a knee length black dress and black heels and together they left the dorm. Neville was waiting for Ginny at the bottom of the stairs and Hermione heard her sigh a little as she joined him. Harry was watching her.

Everyone had joined their dates in the common room so Hermione lingered behind them and walked on her own. They all went down the stairs before her and she took a deep breath before descending herself.

----------

Cedric's breath caught as he glanced up and saw her.

"I'm going to marry her." He decided.

"I know you are mate, we all know." Jack said – when he tore his eyes away from Holly in her knee length yellow dress. Fleur was standing a few steps away from them with Roger in a silver dress.

Hermione was causing lots of heads to turn and she just managed to fight the blush. She joined Cedric and he took her hand.

"You look amazing." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you, so do you." He smiled at her, "Ugh, I'm so nervous."

"So was I – until I saw you," He said, causing her to blush, "Come on, we need to get ready to dance." Hermione went pale, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"They'll be looking at Cedric, they'll be looking at Cedric." She repeated over and over.

"Hermione, no one will be looking at Cedric with you next to him – no offence Cedric." Fleur said as she passed.

"None taken, it's the truth."

"Okay champions, this way please." McGonagall saved Hermione from answering. As one they took a deep breath.

"Oh Mr Krum, Miss Chang, you were very nearly late." Hermione and Cedric turned round to look at Krum and Cho, they grinned at each other.

"Perfect match." They whispered simultaneously. McGonagall opened the door and they took their first steps into the hall. Everybody started clapping and Hermione got some confidence.

They took their places and started dancing when the music started. Pretty soon several people had joined them and Hermione saw Ginny wincing as Neville stood on her foot.

"See, I told you you had nothing to worry about." He said in her ear.

"Mmm, I'll be right back – okay?" He reluctantly let go of her and ran – well walked as quickly as she could in the long dress – towards a girl on her own.

"Hannah?" Hannah Abbott looked up at Hermione.

"Yes?"

"I've seen the way you look at him – go and ask Neville to dance, he's just sat down." Hannah blushed but looked over to him, "Go."

"But what about Ginny?"

"I'll sort it." She looked reassured and went over to Neville, he blushed too, looked at Ginny – who shook her head – and got up to dance. Hermione went off to find the next person.

He was sat on his own looked sulky.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and ask her to dance, you know you want to."

"Don't know what you're on about."

"Yes you do, Neville's dancing with someone else now go get her!" Harry jumped up and ran over to Ginny. Her face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

"My little matchmaking angel." Cedric said as he wrapped his arms around her. She laughed softly.

"They never would have done anything without help."

"You're right, now let's dance." Hermione let him pull her to the floor and guide her.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if we could cut in?" Roger and Fleur were standing next to them.

"Course not." Hermione replied. She took Roger's outstretched hand and Cedric took Fleur, scowling.

"You look really nice tonight Hermione." He said as they started dancing.

"Thanks, Lavender and Parvati spent ages on me." He laughed.

---------

"She looks beautiful." Fleur said to Cedric.

"I know, you look very nice too." He thought he should be polite.

"Thank you but in your eyes I am nothing compared to Hermione."

"You're right, I'm sorry." He admitted.

"Don't be sorry, I sometimes wish I wasn't part Veela so I could av someone think that about me."

"You're going to find someone perfect for you." He promised.

"I ope so." She sighed.

The song finished and everyone clapped, Cedric took Hermione's hand again.

"Right, I'm not letting you go again for the rest of the night." He assured, she giggled.

"Fine by me."

"If everyone would like to take a seat," Dumbledore called, "We may start the meal." Everybody sat down and watched how Dumbledore ordered his food. People soon got the hang of it.

When everyone had finished the plates cleared and people started dancing again. Hermione was happy to see Harry and Ginny and Neville and Hannah were still dancing together.

Midnight drew chimed and people were so disappointed that they had to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow love, goodnight and I love you."

"I had a wonderful time Ced, thank you. Love you too." He kissed her on the stairs and they went in opposite directions to their common rooms.

_**Happy new year, have a good un.**_

_**Did you like it? Please review :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**LivingInTheClouds**__**: **_**I would like to say Cedric won the snowball war but it was Jack... who else? :)**

_**Mike**__**: **_**Yes, I do have Ron being a jerk but I have a reason for that which everyone found out in an earlier chapter, I forget which one, but he was jealous.**

**Sorry for skipping time again :(**

**I don't own Harry Potter :( please review and encourage me to write more :)**

* * *

"_I had a wonderful time Ced, thank you. Love you too." He kissed her on the stairs and they went in opposite directions to their common rooms._

"You want to do what?!"

"You will be perfectly safe Miss Granger." McGonagall assured.

"When the egg said something valuable I didn't think it would be a person." Hermione had been summoned to Professor McGonagall's office and been told she was being taken into the lake for Cedric to rescue her.

"It gives the Champions more of a motive to get back, now are you ready to go?"

"I suppose so." She said with a nod.

"Excellent, we shall be meeting the others at the lake." Hermione followed her out of the office and through the silent school. When they neared the lake she saw a small group of people huddled together in the February cold.

As she got closer she realised that it was Cho Chang, a little girl who could only be related to Fleur and Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Miss Granger." He greeted, "Now I'm sure Professor McGonagall has informed you of what's going to happen." Hermione nodded, "Good, now you will awake when you reach the surface, there is truly nothing to worry about." He waved his wand and the three girls fell to the floor.

Dumbledore made some weird noises and three Merpeople came to the surface, they nodded at him and took the girls into the water.

"I wonder how Mr Diggory is handling not having her with him."

---------

"Where is she?!"

"Calm down mate she'll be here."

"But the task starts in ten minutes!"

"She's probably waiting for you there."

"But what if she's not?! I need her there."

"Maybe that's the valuable thing they've taken – Hermione." Cedric stopped pacing to stare at Jack.

"What?!"

"Well look how panicked you are now, can you think of a possession that you'd get this scared about losing?"

He thought about it, "No." He admitted, "But in the lake?! How's she breathing, what are they thinking by putting a young girl in the lake?!"

"How are you going to breathe, what are they thinking putting two young men and a young girl in the lake? They've got it sorted Cedric, you've got to trust them." He took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay."

"Good, now that you're calm – I think we should go down to the lake." Jack stood up and made his way outside.

"Right, yeah – outside." He followed Jack to the lake and ignored the gathering crowd.

"Ello Cedric." Fleur called. Cedric smiled at her and stood near her.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them."

"Follow me Fleur." Cedric whispered, "Trust me." He said in answer to her confused look. She nodded and cast her bubblehead charm just as Cedric did the same. The whistle blew and the three of them walked into the freezing water. Krum transfigured himself half into a shark and disappeared.

Cedric glanced at Fleur then swam under the water, every so often making sure she was behind him.

They had been swimming for a while when Cedric heard her muffled scream. He turned around and saw a couple of Grindylows pulling her down. He swam back to her and started kicking out at them. They released Fleur from their grip and they got away quickly.

She mouthed the word thank you and a couple of minutes later they came to what looked like a village. Cedric pointed excitedly when he saw Hermione and spotted Fleur's shocked face at seeing her little sister.

He pulled out his wand and let Hermione and then Gabrielle free, they both grabbed their hostages but Fleur hung back.

'What?' He mouthed.

'You deserve to be first.'

"But-'

'Go.' He smiled and held up one finger to indicate one minute, she nodded and he turned around to leave.

A minute later Fleur left, with several of the Merpeople watching.

---------

"Hermione! Are you okay?!" Cedric asked as soon as they broke the surface, everyone around them was cheering.

"I'm fine! Well done Ced!" She swam over to him and gave him a hug, together they swam to the bank. People were waiting to wrap towels around them and congratulate Cedric.

"You were a minute out of the time limit." Jack told him, "Did you see any of the others?"

"Yeah, Fleur, she should be here in a minute." As soon as he spoke the crowd erupted again as Fleur and her sister arrived.

"You helped her." Hermione stated with a smile when they went to help them.

"I know and she stayed behind to let me win." Fleur came onto the platform.

"This iz my leetle sister Gabrielle, Gabrielle these are my very good friends Hermione and Cedric. Cedric helped me get to you."

"Merci Cedric, pleased to meet you Hermione."

"And you Gabrielle." Hermione replied. They all sat down to wait for Krum. Eventually he did and joined them on the platform. He glared at them all when he saw them there before him.

"Thank you so much for saving me Victor, I was sooo scared." Cho gushed. Hermione and Fleur rolled their eyes while Gabrielle giggled.

"Did you just laugh at me?!"

"You know what? I think she did and I have to say I don't blame her – she is younger than you yet she knows she was in an enchanted sleep and no danger." Hermione said to Cho.

"Th- bu- hmph." Cho stormed away and everybody laughed.

"Merci Hermione." Gabrielle said shyly.

"No problem."

Dumbledore called for silence and then announced that Cedric was first, Fleur second and Krum third. Only Cho clapped with enthusiasm for Krum.

Madame Pomfrey came round checking them for injuries and drying their clothes before deciding they could leave.

"Do you two want to eat with us?"

"We would like that, let us just go and visit Madame Maxime and say we are alright." Hermione and Cedric waited and a moment later they came back skipping and laughing.

The small group went to the Great Hall with people congratulating them and saying how brave they all were.

Fleur glared at a first year who dared to look at her sister.

"She iz only eight years old!" She cried, "Not that you look it." She added fondly.

Hermione and Cedric laughed my Gabrielle grinned.

"One task left and of one of us will win." Cedric said taking Hermione's hand.

"Uh huh, you're going to be great love."

**Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Wow 72 reviews so far :) I'm so proud and thank you everyone who has reviewed**_

**I don't own anything and I'm writing for fun and not profit (get me doing a posh disclaimer :P)**

**Skipping time again and innuendos**

**If you've ever read any of my other stories you'll know my format but if you haven't I won't ruin it for you :)**

"_One task left and of one of us will win." Cedric said taking Hermione's hand._

"_Uh huh, you're going to be great love."_

"He's fine, he's fine, he's fine." Hermione muttered to herself. Cedric had been in the maze for twenty minutes and Hermione was extremely worried. Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled and Jack nodded without really listening.

"Hermione don't worry, he's more than prepared for this – you should know that hun." She smiled gratefully as Holly patted her arm. She did know that he was prepared – she had told him half of the spells – but it didn't stop her being scared.

--------------

"Little bit further, just a little bit further." Cedric mumbled. He tripped a little due to his encounter with the Blast-Ended Skrewt. Limping slightly he carried on forward and snapped his head sharply to the left as he heard a rustling.

A giant spider was making its way towards him. Cedric stayed still, fear holding him in place. Suddenly his frozen state was shattered and he sent the Impedimenta jinx towards it several times.

One of his spells must have reached its target as the Acromantula slowed down and Cedric ran. He dashed round a bend and stopped dead as something silver caught his eye.

"A-I, c." He stuttered before running to it straight away.

"I did it, I really did it." He breathed. He reached out to touch the cup, immediately blue sparks flew upwards and cheers could be heard in the distance.

He grinned to himself and picked up the cup. The hedges he'd just come through parted creating an easy path for him to follow.

As he walked the cheers got louder and louder until he could actually see the crowds. They erupted when they saw who was holding the cup and all three champions walked into the opening simultaneously.

Fleur spotted Cedric and ran over to him while Krum glared.

"Well done, well done – knew you could do eet!" Cedric laughed but drew away from her hug, his eyes looking for only one person. He saw her immediately.

"Cedric! You did it! Congratulations! I love you!" Hermione shouted in one breath, crushing him into a hug."

"Yes I did and I love you too." He said with a laugh, hugging her back.

"Congrats mate." Jack slapped him on the back.

"Yes, congratulations Mr Diggory." Dumbledore called, his blue eyes twinkling in joy.

"Congratulations." Madame Maxime said reluctantly. Cedric grinned at them both. Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat and muttered a spell.

"So, after several long months and difficult tasks, we finally have our TriWizard winner!" Everyone applauded and shouted themselves hoarse, "So without further ado – Mr Cedric Diggory, the very deserving winner!" Cedric bowed theatrically making laugh – well not the Durmstrang students. Fudge stepped forward with a bag.

"Your winnings Mr Diggory, well done."

"Thank you Sir." He took the bag and raised it and the cup into the air causing more cheers. Hermione hadn't removed her arms from his waist so all the congratulations had to be said around her.

"Well I think that Hufflepuff will be waiting to celebrate, not too late and make sure Miss Granger and Miss Delacour have somewhere to stay." Dumbledore said. Cedric beamed and took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Are you coming Fleur?" He asked.

"Try and stop me." She replied, Hermione giggled.

They made their way to the Hufflepuff common room where sure enough a party was already in full swing. Cedric placed his money and cup on a table and spent a second admiring it.

"Come on, you'll have the rest of your life to admire it – fun now boasting later!" Jack shouted pushing him away from the table.

"Who raided the kitchens this time?!" He shouted back over the music. ('Do The Hippogriff' by the Weird Sisters but that's completely beside the point)

"Well it _**definitely **_wasn't me." He denied sarcastically, Cedric laughed.

"Okay then, where'd Hermione go?" They both looked around the room and spotted her talking with Fleur and Holly.

"I think I'll come over too." Jack said with a grin, they both made their way over to the girls.

The party carried on throughout the whole night and people only started disappearing about two o'clock in the morning. Hermione had long since fallen asleep on a sofa and Fleur had snuck back to her school's carriage.

"You coming to bed mate?" Jack asked Cedric. Several people looked at him, "Not like that, you wrong in the head – people." Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Think I might stay down here, keep an eye on her." He nodded towards Hermione.

"Sure, sure – ditching me for a girl, how could you?!" He sobbed, the people looked at him in shock and he started laughing.

"Ignore him, he's pulling your leg."

"Spoil sport." He said, poking his tongue out and going up the stairs. Cedric moved back to the sofa. Someone had thoughtfully thrown a blanket over Hermione and she was curled up. He sat opposite her and soon fell asleep.

-----------

Hermione stirred the next morning. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the figure in front of her, she smiled slightly as his own eyes opened.

"Morning, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fantastic, you?"

"Great that I'm waking up to you." She blushed.

"I've got to get changed but I'll be back here soon." She promised, untangling herself from the blankets and heading for the portrait.

"Oooo leaving in the morning and in the same clothes, tut-tut. Nah I'm only joking Hermione." Harvey said with a laugh.

"Good morning to you too Harvey." She carried on her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Good morning Miss Granger, thought you'd forgotten which house you belong to."

"I could never forget that, Balderdash." The Fat Lady opened at the password and Hermione stepped through.

"There you are Hermione, did you stay with the Hufflepuffs?" Ginny asked, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I fell asleep about – actually I don't know what time, I don't know how I slept through the noise though."

"Do they party as good as us?"

"As well as – and yes I'd say they do." She looked disappointed, "Aww cheer up Gin, plenty of time for better parties, you're only a third year." Ginny grinned.

"Okay, I'll forgive you."

"Right, I've got to get changed." She went up the stairs and into the bathroom.

------------------

"Where's Hermione?" Jack asked, "Thought you two were joined at the hip."

"She's gone to get changed." He said quietly.

"And you wish she was here, you are so in love dude!"

"Did you just day dude?"

"That is beside the point, anyway onto more important stuff – what are you going to do with the money?"

----_**SixYearsLater**_----

"Some time ago a good friend of mine asked me where Hermione was, he thought we were joined at the hip and then proceeded to say that I was so in love dude!" Everybody laughed and Jack got up and bowed, "I have to say he was right and to answer the question you asked next – this is what I was doing with the money." He spread his arms out wide and gestured to the guests.

"Hermione you have made me the happiest man alive and I am so glad you agreed to marry me – and actually went through it." People laughed again.

"Of course I went through with it, you're a TriWizard winner." She grinned, "Aww you know I'm only joking, I was supposed to be with you for eternity ever since you helped me with homework." He smiled and took her hand.

"Dance with me Mrs Hermione Jean Diggory?"

"Hermione's got a middle name?!"

"Shut up Jack." Most people said.

"Of course I'll dance with you." She allowed herself to be pulled gently to the dance floor and the music started. Hermione rested her head on his chest, she never did grow much taller.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, I'm glad I bumped into you."

**It seems to clichéd to put the end but this is the last chapter, it's complete!! Please review!!**

_**I'm thinking of writing a 'Dramione' FanFic so tell me what you think.**_

**Thank you everyone who has stuck by this story and loyally reviewed, I appreciate and love all of you.**

_**If you are reading this after it's finished thank you for getting this far and I hope everyone has liked it :)**_


End file.
